Unlikely Bedfellows
by dontyouwantit
Summary: Harry finds solace in an unexpected place, but how will his unknowing companion react?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: None of this belongs to me and I lay no claim on it.

WARNINGS: These will be updated at the start of each chapter, if required. At present they are only for slash and teacher-student relationships. All characters are of age though.

PAIRING: Snape and Harry, there is side Ron/Hermione and Sirius/Remus and there will be other slash and het pairings/threesomes throughout

A/N: This story will probably only get updated once a week or so, and it will be a slow story. If you want the characters to fall in love and into each other' bed's in the first few chapters then this is not the story for you. It will be finished and hopefully there will be no huge lapses in posting, but it will take time, just so you know.

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Shit. She must be able to smell me._

When he could take no more of his housemates' avid discussion of Voldemort's latest raid, Harry had decided to talk a walk. Luckily he'd remembered to grab his invisibility cloak and had successfully evaded Professor Sprout, but Mrs Norris had sniffed him out when he'd first entered the dungeons and still wasn't leaving. Uneven steps and low grunts alerted Harry to Filch's presence. Harry walked backwards, away from the pair, trying to be as quiet as possible. Feeling an open doorway on his right, he slipped in and breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut behind him.

Still under the cloak, Harry turned to see where he'd made his haven and came face to face with Professor Snape. The man was staring right at Harry. When Harry was certain the man was staring right through the cloak and into his soul, Snape turned away with a snarl.

'Bloody drafts.'

Harry watched, dumbfounded, as Snape walked through to what appeared to be his quarters. He muttered a charm and threw off his outer robe, draping it over the back of a dark blue sofa. Shoes were kicked off and thrown into a corner, along with black socks. He unbuttoned his collar and cuffs before flinging himself down on the sofa. When he didn't move for several minutes Harry stepped forward carefully and looked at the man. He lay on his back, one leg on the armrest, the other on the back of the sofa and both arms above his head. The picture he made was almost…

'I'm going to kill them, you know, Sebastian,' sighed Snape.

Harry jumped and whirled around, looking for Sebastian.

'They talk about it like it's some big game, a joke.'

Harry was certain there was no one else in the room with them.

'If I don't kill them, he will.'

Was Professor Snape talking to an imaginary friend?

'Unless Potter manages to kill him, but we all know how bloody likely that is.'

Harry nearly gasped out loud. Snape was talking about _him_ to his imaginary friend. Before Harry could react further, Snape spoke again.

'Anyway, I must correct the plague of stupidity that haunts my classrooms once more. Be gone.'

With that the man pried himself off the couch and stalked over to his desk, plucking the top scroll from a pile and beginning to mark.

'Idiot. No, that's not correct. Imbecile. Have you slept through the past six and a half years? How exactly would that reaction occur? Idiot. That is completely inconceivable. …Passable.'

Harry and crept behind the Professor, holding his breath as he peered over his shoulder. He looked down to see Snape was marking his class' essays. The last comment had been directed towards a roll of parchment covered in Hermione's cramped hand. Harry's had been one of the "idiots".

He soon grew bored and sat by the door. Eventually Snape moved into another room and Harry could leave, running back to the Common Room to avoid being punished.

By lunch the next day, Harry had practically forgotten the incident. He and Ron had already begun lunch when Hermione joined them at the table.

'You'll never guess what happened,' she said as she sat.

'Voldemort's been poisoned?' guessed Harry.

'Malfoy's been permanently transfigured into a ferret?' guessed Ron.

'You've discovered a cure for lycanthropy?'

'Snape's dead?'

'Yes-' said Hermione.

'What?'

'Well, he's not dead, Harry, but he's being replaced for the next month.'

'By who?' asked Ron.

'Sirius.'

'That's brilliant.'

'It'll certainly be a change. Are you alright Harry?'

'What? Yeah, really glad. Having Sirius here'll be excellent, I just…Do you know what's happened to Snape?'

Hermione shook her head, and when Ron started telling other Gryffindors the good news there was no time to find out anything more.

Harry made it through the rest of the day on autopilot, still wondering what was happening with the man. By the time he was approaching the dungeons, his last potions class with Snape for some time, he'd decided to go snooping again.

It was harder the second time. For a start he couldn't really remember where the room was, and when he found it he had to wait around for Snape to arrive and then try not to get caught when he snuck in. He managed it, despite almost catching the cloak in the door when Snape slamming it shut, and was rewarded when heard the muttered password - _ecstasy_.

'The fucking drafts in this fucking castle and the fucking old man who runs it. Fuck.'

Harry pressed himself to a wall as Snape stormed around the room, kicking the furniture and waving his arms around. His outer robes were flung to one side and his shoes hi the walls like a thunderclap. Harry had to stifle a gasp as Snape tore off his shirt and grabbed his left arm. He was glaring at the mark, squeezing the flesh round the black stain, but Harry was caught up in the smooth chest that was exposed. The lithely muscled skin was making him feel…odd.

'Sebastian, I have to go. He's calling. Well they are. Both of them are calling for it this time. They're going to kill me, you know? I don't know when or how but one of those men will murder me. Probably Dumbledore.'

Harry had slid to the floor in shock. He couldn't believe what was happening, Snape seemed to have lost his cast-iron control.

'Anyway, I'll be away for little under a month on this one, so I shan't be speaking to you until then. You'll just have to find something else to entertain you. And don't give me that look, it's hardly my fault. I know what you're thinking of saying, and it's about ten years too late so leave off. Now be gone.'

When he finished conversing with his…friend, Snape flicked his wand and returned his clothes to their proper places. Harry sighed as the man seemed to return to his senses.

Just like the last time, Snape sat at his desk and began marking essays. Harry settled in for a long wait but after less than half an hour the man scattered the pile of scrolls to the floor and threw is quill across the room.

'Fuck.'

Harry watched in horror as Snape dropped his head into his folded arms on the desk. His shoulders shook slightly and his breath was coming in uneven gasps. Before Harry could decide on a course of action Snape was standing from the desk, his cheeks dry but his eyes bright. Harry watched as he stalked through a doorway, leaving the scrolls. A shower started but was switched off almost immediately and Snape reappeared, still only in his trousers.

The man crossed the room to a closet where he pulled out a heavy set of black robes and shrugged them on. A quick spell had the buttons closed and his shoes on and tied. With a final glance around his chambers, Snape pressed his wand to his left forearm and disappeared.

Harry didn't move for the longest time. He sat under his cloak and stared at the spot Severus had disappeared from. Eventually he lifted his wand and pointed it at the room. A whispered spell confirmed he was the only one in Snape's quarters.

Still under the cloak, Harry stood up and walked across the room. He reached out to stroke the arm of the chair in front of the fire. The cushions were smooth, bare, clearly this was where the man sat. A quick check revealed immaculately tidy drawers in the desk and there wasn't a speck of dust in the room. Steeling himself, Harry walked through the doorway he'd just seen Snape go through.

He found himself in a small bathroom, also impeccably clean. A shower stood in one corner, still dripping slowly. The sink had one toothbrush, one hairbrush, one face-washer, the tail-end of a tube of toothpaste, only ever enough for one. Harry frowned and left the room. The first door he'd seen Snape go through led to a bedroom.

Snape's bed was off to one side, pushed into a corner. A dark rug covered the stone floor in front of the fireplace and a desk was against another wall, covered in potion vials and ingredients. Most noticeable was the full-sized mirror that was covered by a dark cloth. Harry snooped for a moment longer before leaving and returning to his dorms.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

'Harry, mate, wake up.'

Harry groaned as Ron shook his shoulder.

'C'mon mate, it's Potions this morning.'

'Potions? That means Snape.'

'Nah, It's Sirius, hurry up.'

Ron finally gave Harry up for a lost cause and left the room. Harry grudgingly got up and dressed before meeting his friends at the breakfast table. He tuned out the hubbub about the substitute teacher until they were in front of the dungeons.

'Alright class, come in and take a seat in front of the cauldron with your name on it,' announced Sirius as he opened the door. 'The ever delightful Professor Snape has left a seating arrangement so let's give it a whirl before we discard it completely.'

When he looked around, Harry wasn't surprised to see that he was working with Malfoy. Sighing, he left Ron and Hermione at their table and dumped his bag next to the other boy.

'Potter.'

'Malfoy.'

'And I don't want any bickering during this lesson alright? I've already got a wicked hangover.'

With that Sirius threw the class a rakish wink and conjure the potion procedure onto the board. With a quick wave for them to get started, he sat down at his desk, took three white pills and pillowed his head on his arms.

'Shall I-'

'Go and fetch what we need, Pothead. If you can see what's on the board.'

Harry rolled his eyes and went to fetch the ingredients from the cupboard. As he passed, Sirius waved him over.

'Harry, how am I doing?'

'Brilliant, _Prof_essor Black.'

'And quite rightly too. Hey, you'll have to come and visit me this week, Remus is staying too.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, but it's a bit hush hush. I just didn't want to be away from him during his…you know.'

'Yeah, of course.'

'You better go, Lucius' boy looks pissed.'

Harry glanced over at a fuming Malfoy and nodded, squeezing Sirius' arm before hurrying to the supply cupboard.

'What took you so long, Potty? Forget how to read on your way over?'

'You saw what I was doing, Malfoy. I was speaking to the Professor.'

'Hoping he'll give you better grades if you offer to suck him off in the loo? Been practicing with all the Weasels over summer?'

'Shut up, Malfoy.'

'Get bent, Potter.'

The two boys hadn't noticed how loud they'd become until Sirius had them both by their scruffs, pulling them apart.

'And what exactly is going on here?'

'Nothing, Professor,' said Malfoy.

'It didn't look like nothing to me, Malfoy,' said Sirius, turning away from Harry to crowd the other boy. 'In fact, it looked like rather the opposite of nothing. It looked like you implying an inappropriate teacher-student relationship between myself and Mr Potter _and_ it looked like you were making disparaging comments about his virtue. Do you think that's what happened?'

Draco was just staring at Sirius and didn't answer.

'You will apologise, and if I hear another peep out of you, you'll be in detention.'

'Sorry, Pothead.'

The whole room was silent for a long moment as Sirius closed his eyes and sighed heavily. After an eternity, he opened them again.

'Detention. Eight o'clock. Don't be late or you'll get thee more.'

Harry watched Sirius walk back to his desk before glancing at his potions partner. Draco was bent over the cauldron, his hair falling in his face, but Harry thought his cheeks looked unusually flushed.

After dinner, the three Gryffindors went to visit Sirius. They were almost at his rooms when Ron spotted Malfoy.

'What's he doing down here? His detention isn't until eight.'

'How would I know?' said Harry.

'Just ignore him,' said Hermione, reaching up to knock on the door.

'So it's a mass orgy, is it, Potty?'

Sirius opened the door as Malfoy spoke and shot the boy a dark look.

'We may end up quite closely acquainted, Malfoy, if you cannot learn to control your tongue. Your detention isn't for another hour, go and find someone else to torment why don't you?'

As Harry watched, Draco's lips tried to turn down in their familiar scowl but his cheeks were surprisingly pink and he seemed to be fighting off a smile. Just as he decided the boy looked rather ill, Malfoy turned and stalked off.

'Honestly, that kid is so…Anyway, it's great to see you all. Come in, come in.'

Harry, Ron, and Hermione allowed themselves to be ushered into Sirius' rooms where they were greeted by Remus. He pulled them into a hug, lingering on Harry, before heading into another room to make them all tea. His pronounced limp wasn't missed by any of the students.

'What happened?' said Hermione.

Sirius sighed and shook his head as they all took a seat.

'Snape hadn't made any Wolfsbane before he left. Moony was a bit…more difficult to control.'

'It was just like old times,' said Remus, as he walked back into the room.

Sirius jumped to his feet to take the tray and set it on the table before he turned back to guide Remus to a chair. Harry smiled softly as he watched Sirius fuss over Remus, making sure he was comfortable and didn't want for anything.

When the tea was adequately served for all, the group fell into a casual conversation. They discussed Voldemort's latest attack, Dumbledore's latest plans, Ron and Hermione's recent engagement, and Sirius' plans for class before they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Sirius had managed to convince Remus to rest his head on his lap as they spoke, so Harry offered to get the door, save either man the hassle.

'Still here, Potter? I don't care to watch you know,' said Malfoy.

Harry scowled but let him in, calling out to let Sirius know the other boy had arrived. He tried to delay him, but Malfoy stalked ahead and was met with the sight of Sirius gently kissing Remus before ushering him to bed. Harry managed to walk right into Malfoy – the boy had frozen on the spot.

Hermione and Ron pushed past, signalling to Harry that they wouldn't be back to the common room until later. Harry nodded and edged around Malfoy to wish his Godfather goodnight. They hugged briefly and Harry turned away, coming face-to-face with the still frozen Malfoy.

He frowned when he noticed how pale the other boy was but shook it off, telling himself he didn't care how watery Malfoy's eyes were. He had a feeling Sirius was in for an interesting night though.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

During the next week, Harry found himself back in Snape's quarters twice more. He didn't do much but he took a nap on the couch the second time. Something about the musky smell of it made him sleep a little easier and he woke feeling better rested than he had in ages. He didn't dwell on it though, there was too much else going on.

Ron and Hermione were completely caught up in their upcoming nuptials. Harry could understand, he really could, but he didn't especially want to spend his evenings talking about flower arrangements or tablecloth colours. He'd agreed to be best man for Ron, make the speech and everything, he thought it was fair play for them to leave him and his single life out of their crazed wedding planning. Still, he sat through conversations about peach and salmon and lilac and lavender and did his level best to look interested while his thoughts kept coming back to two very different people.

The first was Malfoy. If Harry didn't know better, he'd say the boy was…heartbroken. The entire week he'd been acting odd. He'd go from feverish to listless and tired in a heartbeat. He looked a wreck. He didn't even taunt Harry in class anymore.

The second was Snape. He couldn't understand why, but the man was with him every moment, waking and sleeping. Harry decided it was probably just anxiety that Snape had been outed as a spy and was being tortured until he betrayed the Order's secrets. And then he was only worried about the safety of the Order, of course, not the safety of the man.

It came to a head during a conversation with the other boys in his dorm. Seamus had found a bottle of Firewhiskey and they were all taking swigs as they sat piled on the floor between Ron's bed and Harry's.

'Fuck, Potions tomorrow,' groaned Seamus, taking a long drink.

Dean tugged it out of his hand. 'But no Snape. I don't really hate it now.'

'Too right mate,' said Ron. 'It's bloody lovely not having to look at that face every lesson.'

'God, the lessons right after a meal were the worst,' said Dean.

'I always thought I'd lose me breakfast at the early ones, you know?' agreed Seamus.

Harry frowned as the others burst out laughing. Usually he'd be chuckling along with them, but for some reason his gut felt sort of tight, sort of cold. He couldn't really find it in himself to find mocking the man's appearance humorous. Ron noticed and shoved his shoulder.

'Don't be such a stick in the mud, Harry. You can't have enjoyed looking at his ugly mug every day.'

Harry forced a smile on his lips before pleading a headache and hiding behind his closed and silenced curtains. He tossed and turned for about an hour before resolving to visit Sirius and Remus the next day. With that in mind, he slipped off to dreams of a dark haired man with a decidedly un-ugly mug.

Remus looked much better when he answered the door this time and Harry was glad to see it. He allowed himself to be pulled inside and hugged tightly.

'Feeling better?'

'Much.'

When tea was procured and poured, Harry prepared himself to bring up the subject of his…feelings about Snape.

'I think there's something going on with Malfoy.'

Harry frowned. That wasn't what he'd intended to say, but Sirius and Remus exchanged looks so he decided to see where it would take them.

'There is,' said Sirius, his face grim. 'I think I know why he was so blasé about all those detentions.'

'Blasé? Padfoot, he was positively delighted,' laughed Remus.

Sirius scowled slightly and launched into his story.

_After settling Remus, Sirius grabbed his things and turned to Malfoy._

_'You can leave your bag here, if you like, we'll be back before you're finished.'_

_Still scowling, the boy let his bag thunk heavily onto the ground and walked back out the door. They walked in silence through the castle until they were at the gates._

_'What are we doing?'_

_'Collecting ingredients. They need to be harvested at night. Hagrid was glad to not have to worry this month.'_

_Malfoy scoffed before kneeling in front of the patch of herbs, grimacing at the mud on his trousers. Sirius plopped down next to him and they began to pile the plants into a bag. Malfoy was the one to eventually break the silence._

_'What's Lupin doing back here?'_

_Sirius frowned for a moment before answering. 'That's none of your business.'_

_'Not my business that I might be attacked because someone's let a beast into the castle?'_

_'Watch your mouth, Malfoy.'_

_'But why is he rooming with you? Father told me you used to be friends, but doesn't the stench get to you?'_

_Sirius took a deep breath before turning to the boy._

_'You will not make another remark about Remus Lupin's presence in this school. He is here by invitation of Albus Dumbledore and I frankly don't give a flying hippogriff what your Father and the school board think. One more comment and you'll have three more detentions. That's a promise.'_

_Sirius realised he was shouting by the end of his speech, and his nose was almost touching the pale, pointed one of his companion. Scowling, he pushed away and stood up. Malfoy slowly lifted himself to his feet. As he reached down for the bag of ingredients, Sirius began to stalk back to the castle._

_'Do you fuck him?'_

_Sirius was back in his face in an instant, breath hot in his face, hands fisted in his collar. Malfoy was up on his toes trying to keep steady._

_'Three more detentions, Malfoy. Next time, I'll tie you up in the forest at full moon myself.'_

_He dropped the boy and whirled away, hurrying back to Remus._

_Remus came along to the next detention. Malfoy met them at the dungeons where he would spend his evening cleaning cauldrons. Both men noticed the way he sort of…wilted when he spotted Remus there too. _

_'I want all fourteen sparkling before you leave.'_

_'Can I use-'_

_'By hand.'_

_Malfoy scowled and walked over to collect the bucket and sponge Sirius conjured. A quick spell had the bucket full of soapy water. Still grumbling under his breath, Malfoy set to work._

_At first Remus and Sirius just sat on the teacher's desk, watching him work. Sirius had to stifle a laugh when Malfoy managed to upend half a bucket of water on his shirt. He wasn't laughing when he noticed how the material clung to the pale boy._

_'He looks like you,' he whispered._

_'What?'_

_'All skinny like that, but…wiry like.'_

_'Shut up.'_

_Sirius laughed and slipped his arm around Remus' waist. Remus leant into the touch, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. They smiled at each other for a moment before they heard a strangled noise from Malfoy's corner. When they looked, he was staring at them and holding the sponge in a death grip. Sirius frowned and shifted to be slightly in front of Remus._

_'What?'_

_'I…You…Nothing. Nothing, sir.'_

_'Then get back to work. Some of us have better things to do than watch you scrub all night.'_

_Draco swallowed visibly and glanced between the two men for a moment before spinning back to his cauldrons. By the time he was finished, he'd gotten himself together, but Remus was sure he could see tracks down the pale cheeks._

'See? I told you he was acting weird,' said Harry. 'But you still don't know why.'

'Oh, I know,' said Sirius darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_It all came to a head on Malfoy's third detention. Remus was visiting with the Weasleys so Sirius went to the dungeons alone. There was no mistaking the way Malfoy looked to see if Remus would be joining them, or the way he lit up when he was sure they were alone. _

_'You'll be scrubbing floors today.'_

_'By hand?'_

_'Of course.'_

_The bucket and scrubber were conjured and filled and Malfoy set to work. Sirius sat at the desk and marked essays while Malfoy scrubbed. It wasn't until almost an hour had passed that he looked up. Draco was on his hands and knees in a corner, facing away from Sirius. He was scrubbing vigorously, his bottom wiggling about. As Sirius went to look away, the boy peered coyly over his shoulder._

_'Can I help you with anything, sir?'_

_Sirius didn't speak for a moment and Malfoy took the chance to rise to his feet and slink over. He perched on the edge of the desk and leant over until Sirius could feel his breath on his lips._

_'Anything at all.'_

_Sirius stood up suddenly, the screech of the chair destroying the tension._

_'Malfoy, what are you doing?'_

_'What does it look like?'_

_'You need to stop.'_

_'Don't you want me? Everyone wants me. The girls want me to fuck them. The boys want to fuck me. Do you want to fuck me?'_

_'Y-You're a student. I have Remus. It…It would be wrong.'_

_'It would be hot. Don't you think I'm hot? Hotter than the old werewolf. Don't you want me?'_

_By now Draco had made his way around the desk and was slowly grinding against Sirius' hip. Sirius could feel the pressure there, the taught belly and muscled legs. He steeled himself before gripping Malfoy's shoulders and pushing him away. _

_'Stop. Right now.'_

_'But-'_

_'No.'_

_'Don't you-'_

_'No.'_

_Malfoy was finally silent and Sirius relaxed, thinking he'd gotten through to the boy. The minute his grip softened, Malfoy threw himself against the man, clutching the front of his robes. When Sirius heard a sniffle he sighed and laid an awkward hand on a shaking shoulder. _

_'Hey, hey now. I'm sure you don't get rejected that often, but it's no cause for all these tears. Come on now, Malf-'_

_'Draco.'_

_'What?'_

_The muffled voice spoke again from the vicinity of Sirius' chest._

_'My name is Draco. My Father is Malfoy.'_

_'Alright then…Draco.'_

_Sirius glanced down as Draco looked up and he found himself staring at teary eyes, a snotty nose, and watery smile._

_'I…I love-'_

_'Don't.'_

_'What?'_

_'You don't love me. Don't say it.'_

_'But I-'_

_'Stop it. You should go.'_

_'I'm not finished.'_

_'Yeah, well I am.'_

_Sirius steered Malfoy to the door and pushed him out of it._

_'Sirius, I-'_

_'Professor Black. Go, D-Ma-Dr-…just go.'_

_'I'll see you tomorrow night.'_

_'No you won't.'_

_'I have detention.'_

_With that, Malfoy turned and ran down the hall. Sirius sighed and collapsed against the door. _

'You're not joking? He really said that? And he cried? And…fuck.'

'You're not to use this against him, Harry,' cut in Remus.

'Yes, if I hear a word of this repeated, even to Ron and Hermione, then you'll find yourself in detention and worse for the rest of the year.'

'I wouldn't,' said Harry. 'I would never do something like that.'

_The last detention was different again. Remus was there and the three headed back down collect ingredients from Hagrid. Draco was almost silent, blushing and unable to look either man in the eye. He made it to the end of detention with barely a word. As they went to return to the castle Draco finally spoke up._

_'I can make it.'_

_'Make what?' said Sirius._

_'I can…I can make you the Wolfsbane. I can brew it, Severus taught me how last Summer in-in case something ever happened to him.'_

_'What?'_

_'I can make it, I know I can. And then you won't be hurt during…it.'_

_Remus stepped forward and took both of Draco's hands in his own._

_'Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me, to us. Thank you.'_

_Sirius watched as Draco stared up at Remus. It didn't come as a huge shock to see the boy's eyes take on the look of longing they usually saved for Sirius alone. He walked forward to slip an arm around Remus' waist and lay a hand on Draco's shoulder._

_'We appreciate it, we really do.'_

_Draco's smile almost cracked his cheeks open._

_'Great, that's really…really great. Yeah. Great. I'll have it ready in time if you can give me access to the ingredients?'_

_'Of course,' said Sirius. 'Now you better hurry back.'_

_'Aren't you…?'_

_Sirius chuckled and pulled Remus tight to his side._

_'We'll make our own way back. You have class tomorrow and it's getting late.'_

_Draco looked between the men before turning to hurry back to the castle._

'But…But people don't develop _feelings_ for their teachers,' said Harry, looking incredulously at the two men. 'Do they?'

Sirius laughed while Remus turned bright red.

'Tell Harry about old Professor Marks, why don't you darling? Tell him about how much extra help you needed in Muggle Studies every week.'

'Remus? A professor?'

'Oh he was a beautiful man, Harry, Remus has perfectly reasonable taste. I just had to demonstrate that there were people much more suitable and far more readily available.'

'You showed up to a private meeting and practically sucked my face off,' said Remus. 'You were so jealous you could hardly see straight when James told you.'

'Who knows what he could have done to such a young, impressionable, virginal boy.'

Harry flushed as Remus sighed heavily.

'Nothing. He was twenty years older, straight, and married.'

'He could have taken advantage of you,' growled Sirius, all humour suddenly gone.

Remus softened and leaned into Sirius' chest.

'But he didn't. You made well sure of that.'

'Would he really-'

Harry was cut off by Remus saying 'no' and Sirius growling 'maybe'. Deciding perhaps right then wasn't the best time to bring up his own feelings, Harry moved on to his other question.

'But how do you two feel about him?'

The humour evaporated from the room and the two men looked at each other.

'Triads aren't exactly…'

'Accepted,' finished Remus.

'Just because most people feel it's right to only love one person doesn't mean everyone feels that way,' shrugged Harry.

The two men gaped at him for a moment.

'What? If people are in love then well, you know.' Harry shrugged.

'You never cease to amaze me, Harry.'

Harry blushed as Sirius hugged him, 'Anyway, how do you feel about Malfoy?'

'I…I don't know,' whispered Sirius.

He stood and walked over to lean on the mantle. After a moment Remus crept up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

'Which is rather telling in itself, dear.'

'But I can't-'

'Are you scared that you're like that Professor Marks guy?' said Harry.

'…Yes.'

'But you're not.'

'How exactly?'

'Well…You don't…You don't want to take advantage of him or your…your position. You're so worried about hurting him that you…you probably won't. And if he wants you both as badly as he seems to, and he's of age, and you both want him then…well, I don't know how anyone else would take it, but I wouldn't…mind?'

Sirius and Remus stared once again at their youngest companion. Harry fidgeted under their stares for a moment until he found himself caught in a tangle of muscled arms and rough hands.

'Harry.'

'Harry.'

'You don't know how much this means.'

'So much, pup.'

'You're so open-minded.'

'Big hearted.'

'I'm so proud of you.'

'Thank you.'

'Thank you.'

'Thank you.'

'Thank you.'

'Thank you.'

None of them were sure who was thanking or what for, but they kept repeating it, again and again until no other words were fathomable. When they finally pulled away Harry knew he'd made the right decision, and he knew that if he ever got the courage up to broach his odd obsession with a certain dark haired man he could count on the two men in front of him. Pressing a kiss to each cheek, Harry bade them goodnight. He guessed they would need time alone after this discussion.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harry didn't go back to his own dorms that night. He'd planned to but his feet somehow took him to Snape's quarters. He lay on the couch for an age, gathering his courage to venture into the bedroom. As he was about to get up, a letter fluttered down onto his chest. Harry jumped and scanned the room before noticing a tiny window by the ceiling. It was open just wide enough for an envelope to slide in. He took the envelope with him and still had it in his hand as he settled in Snape's bed.

Without thinking, Harry nestled under the covers and carefully unstuck the seal.

_Severus,_

_I know you're going to be alright, you bastard. You're like the grass that grows in the cracks in the sidewalk. I know you said a month, but it's been a week and I am already so bereft of your tender words. I thought I would leave you a little something to return to._

_I thought of you last night. In bed before I fell asleep I imagined you, us. Your hair pooling around my face, your nose pressing against my cheek. The way your hips feel in my hands and you skin feels against mine. I imagined how you would look stretching that mouth of yours around my cock. Merlin you feel so good, wet and hot and tight. And then I came, to thoughts of you._

_I know you think playing hard to get is somehow endearing, but your games grow old, my little moth and I will have you soon. Do try to wash occasionally and stop being such a prat._

_Love_

_Sebastian._

Harry dropped the letters. His fingers were shaking and his stomach felt like ice. He was sure his knees had somehow melted. Who was this man writing those sort of…things to Snape? Who did he think he was? He sounded so sensual and comfortable in the way he spoke to the man, like they were long-term friends or…lovers? Why did the thought of it make Harry so angry? He read the letter through twice more, committing it to memory, before resealing the envelope and dropping off into a fitful sleep.

Harry woke at the crack of dawn, scrambling back to his dorm before the others wake. He was just stumbling out of the shower when Ron shuffled in.

'Hey mate, sleep alright?'

'Yeah, really great.'

'Good. I'm just…' Ron gestured into the bathroom.

Harry nodded and hurried out of the way.

Half an hour later the two boys met Hermione in the common room and the three headed down to breakfast. An hour after that, Harry was sitting in Potions, watching Malfoy try to catch Sirius' eye.

'Alright class, the instructions for today's Potion are on the board. Five points for whoever can tell me what it is.'

'Sleeping Draught.'

Every head turned to Hermione, but she was staring at Malfoy.

'What? M-Granger isn't the only one who can open a textbook occasionally.'

Harry saw the blush behind the snark and definitely didn't miss the tiny smile when Sirius awarded the points.

'Go and get the ingredients then, why don't you?'

Harry frowned at Malfoy but got out of his seat. On his way back he stopped at the teacher's desk, sneaking up on Sirius.

'Stop staring, old man.'

Sirius started badly, upsetting his inkwell.

'Shit, Harry, what the hell?'

Smirking, Harry gave his Godfather a wink and darted back to his own table. He and Malfoy started working, Harry lighting the fire and Draco slicing the chamomile leaves. When he noticed the other boy was decimating the plant, Harry spoke up.

'What's wrong?'

'What?'

'I asked what's wrong.'

'And why would I tell you?'

'Who else can you tell? One time offer, Malfoy, spill or chill, you're going to ruin the potion otherwise.'

Harry was sure he was being rejected when Malfoy tossed the flowers in and spoke.

'I…I think I may have developed feelings for you Godfather…and his mutt.'

'You might want to rethink you're wording if you plan to have any sort of chance with them,' said Harry mildly.

'It isn't that simple for some of us. How can I forget that he's a blood-traitor who's sleeping with a werewolf?'

'Because it doesn't matter?'

'I should've known you wouldn't understand, Potter.'

Harry shrugged and began counting the clockwise stirs. When he got to fifteen and the potion had to rest, he turned to Malfoy.

'You need to decide what's important. If they are, then go for it. They won't say no to you, not if you don't want them to. But Malfoy? Don't you dare mess them up. I know we're only young, and I'm not saying you have to think of bonding and babies. This might not be forever and that's okay, but you break them apart and I will break you.'

Malfoy looked quite affronted by the time Harry was done, but Harry just turned back to the cauldron, measuring in twelve drops of milk.

'I don't want to hurt them.'

'I know.'

'But my Father-'

'Isn't part of this. We can get you away from him, if that's what you want.'

'I…I don't know.'

'That's okay.'

Malfoy nodded and Harry began dropping pickled slugs into the boiling cauldron. Malfoy set about crushing beetle legs and sprinkling them in while Harry stirred. They watched the pale dust disappear into the thick, grey mixture and on the eighth stir the potion turned white.

'Perfect,' said Harry as be began decanting it.

As he slipped the stopper in, Malfoy touched his elbow.

'I really want them.'

'So tell them.'

Malfoy snorted. 'Just like that?'

Harry smiled softly. 'If you can.'

'And if I can't?'

'Come talk to me again, I'm sure we can sort out something that'll work for us both.'

Malfoy nodded and turned away, clearing up their area. Harry took the potion up to Sirius and gave him a smile as he put it on the desk.

He went back to Snape's room that night. The sheets were starting to smell like himself, overpowering the smell of Snape, but the room was still more soothing than his dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

'Shut up Sirius.'

'Why? Snape's not here.'

'Just…just keep it down, would you?'

'Honestly Remus.'

'I found it.'

Harry sat up in bed when he heard Malfoy's voice. He reached out to grab his glasses and managed to knock his wand onto the floor.

'Shit.'

By the time had retrieved it from under the bed, Harry was aware of three people standing in the doorway to Snape's rooms. Where he'd just been sleeping. In just his underwear. He rolled his wand between his fingers and smiled sheepishly.

'Erm…Hey.'

'Harry?'

'What are you doing down here?'

'Why don't you two wait outside, we'll be along in a moment,' said Malfoy, pushing Sirius and Remus back and closing the door behind them.

He and Harry stared at each other until Malfoy strode forward and flung himself onto the bed. Harry frowned and sat down gingerly next to him.

'I can't do it.'

'Wha-'

'I can't tell them. I tried, Merlin I tried so many times last night, but every time I went to speak they'd kiss or touch or just fucking look at each other and I couldn't.'

'Last night?'

'I'm brewing the Wolfsbane for Remus. They have to supervise apparently.'

'That's really kind of you,' said Harry after a pause. 'Brewing it and everything.'

'How could I not? All things considered, really.'

'I guess.'

They were silent for a long moment. Harry tugged on his trousers before giving up and flopping down on his back, next to Draco.

'Help me with this and I'll help you when Severus gets back?'

'What makes you think I-'

'Really, Potter?'

Harry flushed. 'Fine.'

'And, as much as it pains me, I think we should…use each other's first names. In private only, understand?'

'Why?'

'Really Pot-H…Really, if this all works out the way I think we're both hoping we'll be practically family.'

'God. There's a thought.'

'I know.'

'Only in private, yeah?'

'If you like your balls un-hexed.'

'You're still a pointy git.'

'You're still a big-headed freak.'

'Draco.'

'Harry.'

Harry chuckled and stood up. He found his shirt and pulled it on before donning shoes and socks.

'Come on, this is far more male bonding than is acceptable at this ungodly hour.'

'But what about…'

'I'll speak to them tomorrow night, before your dinner plans.'

'I don't have dinner plans.'

'You will then. Eight o'clock, dress nice and don't be late.' With a wink, Harry opened the door and went to greet his Godfathers.

He managed to evade their questions with a promise of a visit the following evening and scurried off to class. Thankfully he didn't have Potions and didn't have to watch Sirius and Draco be awkward around each other. Plus, when Ron and Hermione asked, he could just tell them he saw Sirius and Remus early that morning.

Quidditch training was especially vigorous and Harry was knackered by the time he was knocking on his Godfathers' quarters. The warm room and hugs and cups of warm tea had him lulled into a haze of relaxation when Sirius sprung the question on him.

'So why exactly were you sleeping in Snape's rooms?'

Harry put down his cup and sat forward in the armchair.

'Because it's…quieter?'

Two sceptically raised eyebrows later and Harry was spilling his guts.

'It was an accident, the first time. I didn't even know which room I'd gone in and then he was there. I just sat under my cloak and waited for him to go so I could escape, like. The second time I was bored and he was…he was a mess. It was the night he left. And, wait, did you know he writes letters to some man named Sebastian? I thought it was an imaginary fiend but he must have some sort of Quick Quotes Quill and then the letters slide up the wall and out this tiny window. He got an answer the first time I slept there.'

'That wasn't the first time?' said Sirius.

'That doesn't matter. Sirius, don't you remember Sebastian?' said Remus.

'The exchange bloke? Merlin, I'd almost forgotten but him. Snape was bloody obsessed with him.'

'What?'

'Sebastian was on exchange from Australia for our seventh year. He was quite attractive and Severus formed quite an…attachment to him.'

'An attachment? He was like a limpet, he never left the boy alone. I remember, we overheard Snape confessing his undying devotion-'

'Be kind, Sirius.'

'-his interest in Sebastian. Sebastian had always tolerated Snape for some reason, but I don't think anyone could have rejected someone as gently as Sebastian did. And they stayed friends.'

'Clearly for a very long time.'

Harry shook his head.

'Hold on, so you're saying Sebastian rejected Severus?'

'He did.'

'Well he's bloody changed his tune. You should have read the letter, he was talking about jerking off thinking about Severus' hair and skin and-'

'How do you know what the letter said?'

'Ah, now, Remus, I didn't mean to, I just-fuck, I didn't even realise I'd done it until I'd read it.'

'Did you seal it up again?'

'It doesn't matter if he did, Sirius. Severus is an expert at these things, he'll know someone's read his mail, just like he'll know someone's been in his bed.'

Harry flushed as the two men remembered their original query. Surprisingly, it was Sirius who reached over and took his hand.

'Hey now, pup. It'll be okay.'

'How exactly? Merlin, it's _Snape_. I've heard how Ron and everyone talks about him, and you two certainly don't like him. No one trusts him and I don't know if I should and he'll never trust me, let alone like me, because I've gone and broken into his room and read his mail. I've fucked it all up before I've even decided how I feel about him!'

'Admittedly, breaking into his rooms and reading his mail may not have been the best idea,' began Remus. 'But it isn't the end of the world. Besides that, what do you care about what everyone else thinks? Dumbledore trusts Snape so we do too. And if Sirius and I can let go of our…previous conceptions of the man in the face of your happiness, I'm sure Ron and Hermione and the others will as well.'

Harry nodded slowly, still gripping Sirius' hand.

'Thanks. It really means a lot, even though you'll probably have nothing to worry about. Anyway, I should get going, you two have dinner with Malfoy in half an hour.'

'What?'

'What?'

Harry grinned.

'I told him I'd help him out, put in a good word. He wanted to tell you himself, but he chickened out. He'll be here at eight and I told him to dress nice.'

'Bloody hell, Harry, we haven't any food,' said Sirius.

'All taken care of. The house elves have left everything you'll need in the kitchen, table settings, the lot. All you have to do is eat it. Now go scrub up, your princess awaits.'

As he'd spoken, Harry had walked to the door. He pressed a kiss to both their cheeks before pushing them away and closing the door behind him. Halfway back to the common room he ran into Malfoy.

'You look good, M-Draco.'

'Of course I do.'

But Harry could see the way the other boy was pulling at his cuff and trying to straighten his robes. He caught Draco's elbow and moved it out of the way. Reaching up, he straightened his bowtie and brushed away a couple of stray hairs.

'You'll knock them dead, just walk slow, they won't be quite ready yet.'

Draco nodded and they began to pass each other when Harry felt cool fingers on his wrist. Draco was staring straight past him, but Harry heard him mumble 'Thank you Harry'. He grinned and patted a bony shoulder before walking the rest of the way to his common room.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

After talking to Harry, Draco walked to Sirius and Remus' door. He raised his left hand to knock before lowering it and walking calmly back to his dorm. Luckily, Harry was standing right outside. He grabbed Draco's shoulder and walked him back to Sirius and Remus. Harry knocked for them, still holding Draco's shoulder, and only let go when he heard Sirius unlocking it. It was a bit of a surprise when he felt Draco grab his wrist and pull him into the room as well.

Harry froze, completely out of place in his shirt and jeans while the others were in some of their nicer robes, but Draco still hadn't let him go. He tried to subtly tug his arm away and then tried peeling off Draco's fingers, but the boy held fast.

'Stay.'

'But, Draco, this is a date.'

'Just…Just please, alright, Potter?'

'Fine but let go. You have greetings to bestow.'

Harry finally got his arm back and chanced a glance at his Godfathers. They were staring at the two boys, frowning at Harry. He shrugged and took a step back, being as unobtrusive as possible. It was Sirius who recovered first. He stepped up to Draco and took his hand, raising it to his lips.

'Welcome to our home, Draco.'

Remus stepped up and did the same.

'We're so happy to have you here.'

Draco blushed and smiled.

'It's lovely to be here.'

Harry smiled at the picture the three made and edged toward the door, keen to make his escape. Draco whipped around and pinned him with his gaze. Harry rolled his eyes but stepped away from the exit.

'Harry are you-'

'He's staying,' said Draco, interrupting Remus.

'I thought this was meant to be a-'

'It is, but…but Harry's going to stay with me, us, he's staying.'

The two men nodded slowly, still frowning at Harry. He shrugged again and nodded at Draco. They turned to their guest instead. Standing on either side of Draco, Remus and Sirius offered their elbows. He took them and allowed himself to be led to the dining room. Remus conjured another chair for Harry and when he sat, a further place setting appeared. Their glasses filled as they exchanged pleasantries and when Sirius said 'entree', food filled their plates.

Harry barely noticed what he ate, except that it was delicious, he was too busy watching his Godfathers woo Draco. There could be no other description, for all that the boy had tried to instigate the relationship, Draco was most definitely the one being seduced. Sirius brushed his fingers across Draco's palm and bumped their knees under the table while Remus laid Draco's napkin across his lap and wiped a spot of sauce from the corner of his mouth. Draco smiled beatifically at each touch and even went so far as to press his foot into the arch of each man. Harry had noticed when he'd dropped his fork and dived under the table to grab it.

When they moved back to the living room for a nightcap, Sirius took Draco's hand in his while Remus pressed a palm to the small of his back. Draco glanced behind at Harry and threw him a small smile before Sirius caught his attention again. The three sat close on the sofa, Draco settled between them, while Harry took the armchair. Almost like they'd practiced, Sirius dropped an arm onto Draco's shoulders while Remus laid a hand on Draco's knee. Harry smiled when he saw Sirius' fingers toying with Remus' hair.

They talked and drank and talked some more until he and Draco had to leave. Harry said a quick good bye before turning to leave, but Draco snagged his shirt so he stayed. Sirius moved first, stepping up to Draco and placing a hand on the boy's waist. The other hand snuck up to cup Draco's cheek while Sirius leaned in and pressed their lips together. It was brief and as soon as Sirius pulled back, Remus was there. He held Draco's face in both hands and pressed another sweet kiss to the boy's lips.

'We're so glad you came, Draco,' said Sirius.

'We hope you'll come again,' said Remus.

'And maybe leave Harry at home.'

Draco flushed and nodded before almost running out the door, dragging Harry behind him. Draco didn't speak on the walk to his common room, but Harry was happy to wait. It wasn't until they were at the door that he looked at Harry's face.

'I'm sorry, I don't know what-'

'It's fine.'

'But you had to sit through-'

'You all looked like you enjoyed yourself.'

'I did.'

'Will you go back?'

'If they ask.'

'They will. Will you be able to go alone next time?'

'…I think so.'

Harry grinned at Draco and Draco grinned back. They moved awkwardly forward, as though to hug before they both pulled back. Draco stuck out his hand and Harry gripped it in his.

'You still have to fulfil your side of the bargain, though.'

'I will,' said Draco. 'As soon as Severus gets back.'

'Thanks.'

They nodded at each other and Harry turned away to make the trek back to Gryffindor tower. As he walked, he thought about what had happened. He was glad that the dinner had gone well, he loved to see his Godfathers happy and Draco was turning out better than expected. The only problem had been how easy it had been to imagine himself in the same sort of domesticity. It was easy to conjure the image of a chair beside his, a pale hand on his knee, a low voice in his ear. It was easy to feel the arm around his waist, leading him into the next room. They would have taken the chair, Harry curled on a warm lap, settled on strong thighs. He could imagine the warm palm on his stomach, his neck. He could feel the press of thin lips on his and almost hear the invitation for a repeat. Harry sighed and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He staggered into his dorm and crawled between his sheets, musty from lack of use.


	8. Chapter 8

Just quickly, this chapter will have explicit descriptions of cleaning someone up after torture. If this bothers you, please do not continue.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

When they walked out of Transfiguration the next afternoon, Hermione cornered Harry. He looked around for Ron but the other boy was halfway down the corridor, laughing with Dean and Neville while Seamus complained noisily and colourfully about their homework.

'Harry, we need to talk.'

Sighing, Harry allowed Hermione to pull him into an empty classroom and settled himself on a desk.

'What's up, Hermione?'

'How long did you expect me not to notice?'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Do you really want to play that game with me?'

'I'm not playing any-'

'How long have you been sleeping in Professor Snape's rooms and what are you planning to do when he returns?'

'H-Hermione! Bloody hell. You can't just…just blurt it out like it's…Merlin, Hermione.'

'Well?'

Harry shifted under her gaze so Hermione reached out to take his hand.

'Hey, it's okay, you know?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean it's okay to care about him. He's done a lot for you over the years. He still is.'

'Hang on. You're saying you don't mind that I'm gay?'

'Of course not.'

'Or that I'm somehow interested in my teacher?'

'No.'

'Who is twenty years older than me?'

'Nope.'

'And who is a right bastard most of the time?'

'No, Harry. I want you to be happy and if this is what it takes, then, well.'

Hermione shrugged and Harry pulled her into his chest.

'That means a lot,' he muttered into her curls.

Hermione's only response was to squeeze him a little tighter before stepping back.

'So what are you going to do?'

'Ah well, D-Malfoy's promised to help me.'

'Malfoy? What on earth?'

So Harry got comfortable on the desk and told Hermione everything, from the first time in Snape's rooms up to the dinner two nights before. By the time he'd finished her eyes were huge, but so was her smile.

'So, are you still alright with everything?'

'Honestly, Harry. I wish you had a little more faith in me. Of course I'm happy for them, I mean, it is Malfoy and I don't entirely trust him, but if he's as besotted as you say-'

'And then some.'

'-Then I'll just wait and see.'

Harry nodded and bit his lip slightly before asking the million-dollar question.

'How do you think Ron will take all this?'

When Hermione burst out laughing, Harry just stared at her, entirely nonplussed.

'Oh Harry, why do you think he left us alone to have this conversation? We both figured it out weeks ago, we were just waiting to see if you'd tell us.'

'Ron? Ronald Weasley? Winner of the Mister Oblivious award for six years running? _He_ figured it out?'

'Something about a conversation about Professor Snape one night and you started acting all weird?'

'Oh. Oh I remember. Blimey, I'd still hardly figured it out then. Since when does Ron realise emotional things before I do?'

'He's getting better.'

'It's all your influence, I suppose?'

Hermione grinned before turning serious.

'I think he's just realising that there are things far more important than Quidditch and exploding snap, and you're one of them.'

'Oh.'

'Things are happening out there. Frightening things. Voldemort's coming, Harry, but we'll be right there with you when you face him.'

Harry nodded, solemn. They sat a moment longer in the classroom. It had grown dark and the flickering candles cast long shadows over their faces making their profiles inordinately dramatic. Soon, though, Ron bounded in asking about History homework, and the mood was shattered. Harry grinned and let his best mate drag him back to the Common Room. Hermione wanted to stop at the library so they continued on alone. Just before they reached the door, Ron turned.

'I…I hope it all works out, mate. And if you need a…I don't know, any help, just ask. I won't…just ask, yeah?'

'Yeah.'

They went in for a noisy hug with lots of back-slapping and hair-ruffling before thoroughly shaking off their moment of bonding. They went inside to play a vicious game of chess until Hermione returned to bully them into writing essays.

Harry went back to Snape's rooms that night, but for the first time he could say goodnight to his best friends before he left. Ron held the dorm door for him and Hermione opened the portrait hole. He hurried through the corridors feeling better than ever.

Harry almost tripped over a pile of torn robes when he first walked into Snape's rooms. It wasn't until he took a closer look that he realised there was a body under the bloody, ripped fabric. Harry steeled himself and nudged his professor with his foot, but there was no response. The man was breathing but apparently unconscious. Harry caught a whiff of filth and blood and swallowed back bile. He spelled Snape weightless and levitated him to the bathroom where he set the tub filling. While he waited, he began to peel away the robes.

It was disgusting. The threads of the cloth were matted with blood and sticking to the open wounds. The man stank of filth and piss, sweat and blood. Harry gently removed the layers, banishing each article as it came free. Snape shivered and whimpered and pushed him away with pain-weary arms. Harry bit his lip and kept going, whispering comforts.

'It's going to be okay, sir. You're safe now, you're back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's here and so am I and we won't let anyone hurt you again. You're safe now, I promise.'

When the man was finally naked, Harry lifted him into the steaming tub. When he reached for a cloth, he felt Snape slip down in the water. Sighing, Harry stripped to his underpants and climbed in as well. Instantly Snape relaxed, resting back against Harry's chest, safe in Harry's arms. Harry set about wiping the dirt and blood from Snape's pale body, healing what he could as he went. When he was done he replaced the murky water with clean. Next he started to wash Snape's hair.

He laid the man lower in the water, resting Snape's neck in the crook of his elbow. The filthy, greasy hair was splayed out in the water and, using his other hand, Harry began to work it through with shampoo. After he rinsed it, he washed it again, this time concentrating on working the lather into Snape's scalp, massaging the skin there. Snape let out a soft sound at the treatment, and seemed to relax another inch.

After refilling the tub twice, Harry was finally satisfied with the state of the man. He stood them both up, still supporting Snape, and cast drying and warming charms. Then he swaddled Snape in a soft, moss-coloured bathroom and carried him into the bedroom.

There, he laid Snape on the bed and stripped off the robe. He had to hunt around for a moment before he could slip a pair of soft black boxers up Snape's legs and then he tucked the blankets in around him. He dithered for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to Snape's temple.

'You're safe now, I promise.'

Harry summoned his clothes and made to leave, thinking the other man fast asleep, but a hand brushed at his hip.

'Stay…stay.'

Harry's breath came quick and loud through his nose. He gently, carefully, lowered himself onto the bed, settling in behind Snape. He wrapped his arms around the man and closed his eyes when Snape moved back, pressing close to him. Harry dropped a soft kiss on Snape's neck before drifting off.

Harry woke when the sun was just a glow on the horizon. They'd moved during the night, Snape had rolled over to face him. Harry had his face pressed into Snape's belly, one arm thrown over his hips while Snape's knees pressed into his chest. Breathing deeply, Harry pressed his face further into the skin in front of him and smiled. He slowly lifted his eyes, keen to see Snape's face peaceful with slumber, only to be met with a hard, cold stare.

'What are you doing in my bed, Potter?'


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Harry fled. There was no other word for it. He snatched up his clothes and sprinted from the room. He stopped behind a suit of armour to dress and then ran all the way to Gryffindor tower where he collided with Ron and Hermione.

'He's back,' Harry panted. 'Don't…Don't ask.'

Frowning, Ron handed Harry his bag and Hermione led the way to breakfast.

Harry was eternally grateful when his friends made conversation about other matters throughout the day, but his mind was on Snape. The man did not appear for any meals and Sirius was still taking their Potions class. It was the last class they had and at its finish a frightened first year brought a note to the door for Harry.

_Potter_

_My quarters at eight. Do not be late._

_I trust you know the way._

Harry gasped and hid the note, turning back to continue clearing his workspace. It wasn't until Ron and Hermione ambushed him at dinner that he let them read it. By that point, his heart was racing. If the note were from anyone, anyone else, Harry would think it was a date.

His friends were more sceptical.

'Harry, I think Professor Snape would be more precise if he was inviting you on a….you know.'

'Yeah, mate, and wouldn't he still be a bit pissed about you breaking in?'

Harry listened to their reasonable tones and their reasonable words and convinced himself he agreed. It wasn't a date. Snape just wanted to tell him off and punish him for breaking in. That was all.

Harry continued to tell himself that as he brushed his teeth, combed his hair, straightened his robes, and hurried to Snape's at ten to eight. When the door opened and Snape looked positively demonic, Harry felt his heart hit the bottom of his stomach. Apparently he'd been more convinced than he'd admitted.

It took a good ten minutes of general character assassination before Snape got to the point.

'And while I do not know how you managed to break through my wards I will ensure that it never happens again.'

'I…I didn't break in, Sir.'

'What?'

'Well…I just….It was an accident. The first time, I was just trying to get away from Mrs Norris and your door opened and I fell in. After that it just seemed so peaceful and I heard you say the password and it just seemed so much quieter down here and God knows I can't sleep in my dorm and it was only a few times, I'm so sorry.'

Harry finally ran out of breath and chanced a glance at the Professor. It didn't seem possible, but the man had gotten even paler.

'How many, Potter?'

'How many what?'

'How many students did you bring here? How many of my possessions did you parade before your adoring masses? How many times did you see fit to violate the last privacy granted to me? How many?'

'No, I…I never. Sir, I would never. No one else came here and I didn't take anything, I could never do that to you.'

'Why not? What would stay your hand when presented with such a perfect opportunity?'

Harry looked away, sure his blush was telling enough for a man as astute as Snape.

'Oh.'

Harry ducked his head further, waiting for the disgust and repulsion to rain down on him. Instead Snape grabbed his collar and shoved him against the wall. For a fleeting moment, Harry had to battle his fluttering eyelids, his lips aching to be kissed, but Snape just growled.

'You delve into my memories. You break into my rooms. You sneak into my bed. How stupid of me to think you may have left my mail untouched. Were you disgusted? Disbelieving? Repulsed? How much detail did Sebastian go into this time? Did you find it hilarious? The thought of someone wanting someone like me?'

'No, I-'

'How dare you, Potter. How dare you violate everything that is truly mine and then try to whine out your excuses.'

'Professor Snape, that's not-'

'Get out.'

'What?'

Snape stepped back and shoved Harry toward the door, sending him stumbling.

'Get out. Don't ever come back. Tell everyone what you saw, what you found, but don't you dare address me again. Don't even look in my direction. Get out.'

Harry felt like his stomach had dropped through to the floor. His legs were shaky and weak and barely holding him up. His face was burning and his eyes were prickling and once again he turned and ran.

When he got back to the Common Room, Hermione and Ron were the only two awake. They would sleep in the Common Room sometimes, transfigure a couch into a double bed. They never tried to get up to anything, they just liked to be close. When Harry arrived, they'd just changed into their pyjamas. Ron took one look at Harry's face and pulled him into the bed with them, crushing him between their bodies. Hermione smiled softly and climbed in behind Harry. As he fell asleep, Ron and Hermione shared a worried glance over his shoulder.

The next morning was thankfully a Saturday. Ron bundled Harry out of bed and hassled him until he was washed and dressed. Hermione met them downstairs and the two of them frogmarched Harry to his Godfathers.

'Good morning Harry,' said Remus, pulling the young man into a firm hug.

Sirius stumbled out a moment later, wrapped in his dressing gown and with his hair pointing in all directions.

'Wha? Whassat noise? H'ry?'

Sirius hugged Harry as well, before turning to lean heavily on Remus. The man chuckled and manhandled his lover to the sofa. There, Remus sat and lay Sirius down with his head in his lap. Hermione and Ron took the armchair, Hermione sitting on Ron's knee, while Harry paced agitatedly.

'Come on pup, what's the matter?'

Harry finally paused and turned to look Remus in the eye.

'Snape's back.'

'Oh? Oh. _Oh_.'

'Yeah.'

'No, hang on, what's all that 'oh' business? What's going on?' said Sirius.

'Well Harry presumably entered Snape's rooms when he was there,' explained Remus. 'Copped a bit of an earful I imagine?'

'Not quite.'

'Oh?'

Harry slumped down onto the ground and fiddled with the lush carpet. Just as he was about to speak, Draco stumbled into the room. His hair was worse than Sirius' and he was only in a pair of loose boxers. He stumbled to the sofa and collapsed on top of Sirius.

'Merlin, Hermione, you were right,' said Ron.

'Of course.'

'Now hang on, this isn't what it looks like-'

'It's okay, Remus,' said Hermione. 'We know what's happening.'

'Well yes, but we haven't-'

'They still won't bloody fuck me,' grumbled Draco, while Sirius and Remus turned bright red.

Hermione and Ron were startled as well but Harry burst out laughing. The rest stared, non-plussed, until he finally explained.

'Merlin Draco, at least they d-don't throw you out of b-b-bed.'

Somewhere along the line, Harry had stopped laughing and started holding in sobs. Remus was off the couch in a minute, gathering his cub into his arms. While he calmed Harry, Sirius and Draco took themselves off to the kitchen. They returned with coffee and more alert expressions. The two of them sat on the Sofa with Remus this time, and they all waited to hear what Harry had to say.

'He was…he was a mess. There was so much blood and dirt and filth and…I couldn't just leave him. He was just lying on the ground. It was freezing. I took him to the bathroom and cleaned him up. He couldn't even sit up in the bath. And then I took him to his bed and, well, tucked him in I guess, and I tried to leave, I really did, but he touched me and he…he told me to stay. And in the morning he was so angry and I ran.'

'Well it must have been a bit of a shock for him. He has just spent the greater part of the last, what, three weeks being tortured by Voldemort. Maybe give him a little time and then see how he feels?'

'He sent me a note in Potions yesterday afternoon. It just said to go to his rooms. He…Remus, he _hates_ me. What can I do? He thinks I was showing people his things or doing something to humiliate him. He told me to never address him or even look at him again. What do I do?'

Surprisingly, it was Draco who stood up. He sighed and clapped his hand on Harry's shaking shoulder.

'Don't do anything. I'll try talking to him.'


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

'Er…Harry.'

Harry looked up and smiled. Draco still wasn't looking him in the eye, it seemed.

'Lots of people are loose-lipped when they're tired, you know. It's okay.'

Draco scowled even as he flushed. 'But in front of Weasley and Granger too?'

'They already knew about the three of you. And you'll have to get used to them anyway.'

'I know. They sent me an invite to their wedding.'

'Will you go?'

'How could I not?'

'Will you go with Sirius and Remus?'

'Of-'

'I mean, will you go with them publicly.'

'Oh.'

Draco was quiet for a long moment. Harry didn't move, content to wait for the answer.

'Yes. I can't save my parents, so I might as well save myself.'

'Always a selfish bastard, aren't you?'

'Of course.'

They grinned at each other until Draco hoisted himself onto the desk next to Harry. They'd arranged to meet in the old Charms classroom on Sunday afternoon, after Draco had spoken to Snape. Harry had been there for hours, desperate to know how things had gone.

'Well?'

Draco sighed and got comfortable.

_When Draco knocked on Severus' door, it was almost wrenched off its hinges. Severus filled the doorway in a tower of fury, his black eyes flashing and his wand in hand. Draco sighed and pushed past him._

_'Have you got any tea on?'_

_Severus growled and set about making tea as noisily as possible. Draco took a seat and waited for his Godfather to finish abusing the crockery. When a cup was slammed onto the table in front of him, Draco spelled away the mess and looked over at where Severus was standing._

_'Are you finished? Or would you like to kick the wall as well?'_

_'Shut up, Draco.'_

_'Aren't you even going to ask about my day?'_

_'There is nothing in your whirlwind of pubescence that could interest me.'_

_Draco nodded mildly and took a sip from his cup._

_'I've started seeing Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.'_

_Draco winced when he heard bones crack. Apparently Severus' boots weren't strong enough to go toe to toe with a stone wall. Before the man could do any more damage, Draco beckoned him over. He managed to get Severus reclining on the sofa with his foot in Draco's lap. He held perfectly still as Draco removed his sock and began casting healing charms on his toes._

_'Why?'_

_Draco waited until he'd slipped the sock back on before turning to face Severus. He took one cool hand in his and toyed with the long fingers._

_'I don't know, really. But they're important to me.'_

_'Indeed.'_

_'You aren't mad?'_

_'They treat you well, do they not?'_

_'A little too well, sometimes.'_

_Severus frowned._

_'I mean, they won't…they refuse to…they don't want to push me apparently.'_

_'So you haven't…?'_

_'No.'_

_Severus rolled his eyes._

_'Oh don't sulk, Draco, it's unbecoming. They are right to wait. You are precious.'_

_Draco rolled his eyes back, but smiled softly._

_They were silent for a moment, Draco still playing with Severus' fingers. Finally Severus sighed and pulled his hand away._

_'Potter helped you, didn't he?'_

_'Yes-'_

_'And you're here on his behalf.'_

_'Not totally for-'_

_'He sent you to try and sort out his mess.'_

_'You did scare-'_

_'He thinks you will convince me to forgive such a gross invasion.'_

_'He's sorry, Severus. He really cares-'_

_This time Draco was interrupted by a letter. He snatched it out of the air before the older man could and tore it open._

Severus

I hope you are back safely, my dearest friend. I was thinking I might visit you soon, we both know it's been too long. When I say thinking, I mean I will be there soon. Nothing is final, but get a couple of beers in the fridge, I'll want a cool one when I roll in.

I wrote about my fantasy last time, didn't I? Did you read it? Did you think about it as you tried to teach, pleasure yourself to it at night? I'm sure you did. You love thinking about my cock, don't you? Remember that time I let you suck it in school? You were bloody brilliant, you know. I'm sure it's because you can get so much air through your honker that you never choke.

Think of me sweetly, lover, I'll come warm your bed again soon,

Sebastian.

_Draco smirked as he read the letter. He had met Sebastian twice and liked the man, and he knew the history. _

_'Do I no longer have any privacy? What gives you all the right to read my mail?'_

_'You always show me what Sebastian sends you,' said Draco._

_'Well perhaps I should stop, or maybe let the whole school read them as it appears I have no hold over anything.'_

_'What? Oh. Oh that idiot. Harry read a letter, didn't he? From Sebastian?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'No wonder he was so upset the other week.'_

_'Him? What? Him upset?'_

_Draco sighed and gestured for Severus to sit down again. _

_'I need you to listen and not jump to conclusions, alright?'_

_Severus raised an eyebrow but didn't speak._

_'Harry helped me out a lot with Remus and Sirius. He didn't have to but we struck a bit of a deal. I told him that if he helped me with them…I'd help him with you.'_

_'I don't know what sort of reaction you're expecting, I already know you're here to try and get him out of trouble.'_

_'No, well, I am, but…bloody hell, Severus, the boy's smitten!'_

_The room was silent as Severus took in what Draco said. Then he began to turn an interesting shade of red._

_'Sev?'_

_'That little…shit thinks he can try and sway me by, what, waving his arse in front of me? I'm not going to forget his actions. They were unforgi-'_

_'Don't say that, please.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because it isn't a lie. I've watched him. It started just before you were called away. He's been acting strangely and he's just figured out why and then you surprised him and he just did what he thought was right and you had to go and invite him into your bed-'_

_'I…I have never had anyone care for me in such a manner.'_

_'I know,' Draco's voice was soothing again. 'I know.'_

_'It was a mistake, one that I regret.'_

_'Don't. The mistake might end up being that you threw him out.'_

_'What?'_

_'Have dinner with him.'_

_'No.'_

_'Just one meal, please. Have dinner with Harry.'_

_'I will not have dinner with Potter. There is no reason for me to do it and many reasons not to.'_

_'Please, Severus. Please. Just once. He made me so happy when it would have been easy to do nothing.'_

_'Of course. Even when you help others you are only helping yourself.'_

_'A true Slytherin, some might say.'_

_Snape's lips quirked momentarily, as much of a smile as he ever gave._

_'Indeed. But why must your happiness be dependent on my pretending to consider a relationship with Potter?'_

_'Because it would make him happy. And if he is happy then Sirius is happy and if Sirius is happy then Remus is happy. And their happiness, especially at my hand, makes me happy.'_

_'What if the Dark Lord finds out?'_

_'Surely you can banish a couple of hours from your mind when you're in his presence. And we both know Who-Know-Who won't be around much longer. Things are changing.'_

_'That's dangerous talk. You truly have chosen your side in this, haven't you?'_

_'I have.'_

_'I trust you have chosen well.'_

_Draco nodded. They sat in silence for a moment, staring into the fire, until Severus stood. Draco rose as well and they embraced briefly before Draco spoke._

_'I trust you will choose well also.'_

_Severus rolled his eyes but nodded before ushering Draco out the door._

'So he said…yes?'

Draco nodded.

'He'll have dinner with me? Really? You're not lying?'

'No, Harry. He said yes.'

'Oh Merlin, this is great. Really excellent. Thanks Draco, thanks heaps.'

'You're welcome.'

When he'd heard the news, Harry had stood up and was hugging himself as he grinned. Draco watched calmly as the grin slowly became a mask of sheer terror.

'Shit. He said yes. What will I do? How will I dress? What will we talk about? This is terrible, he said yes. Draco you'll have to tell him, tell him the whole thing's off. He'll hate everything I do. We can't have dinner.'

'Do shut up.'

Harry's teeth clacked as he closed his mouth and stared at Draco.

'I will dress you, you will eat what I direct the house elves to prepare, you will behave with as much decorum as you know how, you will talk about topics that will interest him and you will refrain from displays like this one.'

Harry flushed and nodded meekly.

'And you'll come with me?'

Draco sighed and shook his head.

'You know I can't, Harry. He'd never respect you if you needed me there for something you asked for.'

'But I was there for you.'

'Sirius and Remus aren't Severus. You can't tell me you don't know what sort of man he is, what sort of traits he admires.'

'But-'

'I'm sorry.'

Harry nodded slowly, trying to stay calm.

'That's okay. Maybe next time we can all get together.'

Draco smiled and nodded and tried desperately to telepathically tell Harry not to get his hopes up for a next time.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

When Harry made it back to the Common Room, Hermione was waiting for him. As soon as he saw her, he grinned.

'I take it things went well?'

'He said yes, Hermione.'

Hermione smiled and hugged her friend before pulling back.

'So?'

'What?'

'Details, Harry. For Merlin's sake. When? Where? What will you wear? All that.'

'Oh, whoops. Tomorrow night at eight, in his rooms, and Draco said he'll choose my robes. I'm…I'm pretty nervous.'

'Yeah?'

'I've never, ya know, been on a date before.'

Here Harry blushed but Hermione just grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

'Well, I'm certain this one will make an impression.'

Harry laughed.

They were working on their essays when Ron came back and were quick to fill him in. When he knew all the details, he and Hermione hurried Harry off to bed. It wouldn't do to be tired for his big date.

Harry barely remembered the next day. He went from overwhelming excitement to paralysing fear and back again in the space of an hour. The only small mercy was that they didn't have Potions on Mondays. By the time Draco got to him, after dinner, Harry was a frazzled mess.

'Merlin, Potter, do you deliberately twist your hair into knots? And your skin, you look like you've been skiing for a month. How does it get so dry? Stop chewing those or I won't even be able to spell them right. Bloody hell, just sit still!'

Eventually Draco had Harry's hair tamed, his skin moisturised, his nails neat, and his robes hanging straight. They were a soft grey and in a modern cut that fell flatteringly. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and was amazed. He looked…good. Like good enough that maybe Snape would like him. He grinned at Draco and let himself be bundled out the door and taken to his Godfathers.

'Harry! Come in a-hell. Bloody hell. Moony, come and see this.'

Remus appeared behind Sirius to see his Godson looking gorgeous but increasingly anxious. He shoved Sirius out of the way and beckoned Harry in.

'You look fabulous, Harry. Stop scaring the poor boy, Pads.'

Harry calmed a little as he was hugged and settled in the armchair. He watched a little wistfully as Remus and then Sirius pulled Draco in for a tender kiss and a warm embrace. He flushed as he realise he might actually be able to give one of those soon.

'What's got you all a-fluster?' asked Sirius, sitting on the sofa and pulling Draco into his lap.

'Thinking about tall, dark men?' asked Remus, as he sat next to Sirius.

'And rightly so,' chimed in Draco. 'Don't let them embarrass you. It's okay to look forward to this.'

Harry smiled softly.

'I'm…I'm really excited. Or terrified. Sometimes I'm not quite sure. But I'm sure it'll be okay, cause he said he'd have dinner with me, didn't he? He said yes?'

'Yes, Harry. He said yes.'

'Yeah. Which is great. So I'm going to go. And have dinner with Snape. Because he said yes.'

The three men smiled as they watched Harry gee himself up to head to Severus' quarters. They all wished him luck and told him to come to their quarters after and sleep there so he wasn't caught out after curfew.

Harry had to steel himself for a long while before he could knock on the door.

'Enter.'

The door swung open when Harry pushed on it and he took a careful couple of steps.

'Sit.'

Equally as careful, Harry took a seat on the sofa and waited. Severus ignored him and finished the letter he was writing.

_Sebastian_

_I'm back. Yes I'm fine, nothing permanent, and yes I got your letters. I'm so glad that you find the image of my form pleasing enough to bring you pleasure, because surely it is as close as you will get. Clearly we have very different recollections of the time you 'let me suck it', as I recall you practically choking me before telling me to 'work on my technique'. Not the romantic coupling you seem to have designed._

_In other news, it would be lovely to see you, but you'll need to find some other poor bastard's bed to warm as I won't be letting you in mine. That ship has long sailed, my friend, and friends is all we shall ever be. It's hardly my fault you were an arrogant prick in school._

_I must go now, Draco has forced me into entertaining Potter for dinner. _

_Safe trip,_

_Severus_

Eventually, Severus sealed the envelope and sent it sliding up the wall to be delivered. Then, finally, he turned to face Harry.

Harry hadn't moved. He was perched in the edge of the couch, staring desperately at his knees and trying not to do anything wrong. Severus stood and approached the boy.

'And how are you this evening, Mr Potter?'

Harry jumped and his head shot up.

'I-I'm well thank you sir. How about you?'

'Peachy.'

Harry's face fell a little as Severus rolled his eyes, but he forced himself to persevere.

'Are you feeling better?'

The scorching glare he received made him wish he'd picked any other question.

'I am fine, Mr Potter. Would you care to join me at the table?'

Harry nodded and jumped up. Severus swept past him before he could even pretend to entertain the notion of taking his arm. Harry followed along quietly.

Severus was seated when he arrived, so Harry pulled out his own chair and laid his napkin over his own lap. He tried to push away thoughts of Remus and Sirius guiding Draco and doing everything for him and focus on the man in front of him.

The room was well lit and threw every feature into stark relief. It made Severus' eyes glitter like beetles and the shadow of his nose covered most of one cheek. His hair was shiny rather than greasy and his mouth was hard. For a moment, Harry wondered what he was doing in this room with a man who so clearly didn't want him there. He despaired before deciding that if this was his only chance, he was not going to waste it

A House Elf appeared with their first course and, after a couple of bites, Harry began to speak.

'This is really good, sir, did you choose it?'

'No Mr Potter. Draco organised everything.'

'Oh. Well, yeah he did for me too, sorted my hair and everything. I was amazed he got it to look so different to the mess it usually is.'

'I hadn't noticed.'

Harry forged through the ice in his gut, 'You're hair looks nice tonight, too. Soft like.'

'Somebody took it upon themselves to wash it.'

'Oh. You…You do look a lot better since I saw you last.'

Severus slammed his utensils down.

'And what do you want? Congratulations? Thanks? Do you want me down on my knees worshiping the ground beneath you? Or is this humiliation enough?'

'What?'

'When will you cease this charade, Mr Potter?'

'I don't-what? I don't know what you're talking about, sir. This isn't a charade. I really want to be here, with you. I'd sort of hoped you wanted to be here too, at least a little. You've left me under no illusion as to how false that hope was, but just for my own heart could you please see your way to at least calling me 'Harry' while we eat?'

Harry put down his own utensils. His throat was too full of said heart to breathe properly, let alone eat. He watched Severus continue his meal without acknowledging him and was contemplating leaving.

'Have you finished…Harry?'

Sucking in a quick breath, Harry nodded. Instantly a House Elf appeared to take their plates and replace them with the main course. This Harry ate in silence. He was desperate to speak but the Severus inside his head sneered and snarled at every conversation topic he thought of. It wasn't until they were almost finished that the silence was broken.

'Have you been enjoying your Quidditch training this year, Harry?'

Harry stared at Severus and blinked repeatedly until he realised he should actually answer.

'Yes, sir. It's been great to get back in the air. I think the team's shaping up well, too. Ron's a good captain.'

'Give Slytherin a run for their money?'

'Don't we always?'

Before Harry's eyes, Severus' face became softer and some of the lines that usually pointed down were tilting up. He felt his heart race when he realised the man was smiling at him.

'Are you managing to devote at least a little of your time to your schoolwork?'

'I do my best, but we can't all be like Hermione.'

'Thank Merlin.'

Harry laughed.

'I've really enjoyed having Sirius teach Potions, but I'll be glad when you're back, sir.'

Severus shot him a sharp look. 'Flattery will get you nowhere.'

'How about honesty?'

Severus grumbled and summoned the House Elf to bring them dessert. Harry smiled. They ate in silence again but when Harry slid his foot forward to press toe to toe with Severus' the man didn't pull away. Harry finished his meal and counted the evening a success. He knew he would never be invited to another dinner with Severus but they'd had a civil, even nice, conversation and he'd had some physical contact, however removed.

The table was cleared and they stood. On impulse, Harry offered his arm to Severus, desperate for whatever he could snatch. He hadn't expected Severus to stare at the limb like it had personally offended him and then take it and grip tight enough to leave bruises.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Feeling daring, Harry placed his free hand on top of Severus' and squeezed gently, smiling when the man relaxed his grip. Harry was intending to walk to the door, but Severus halted next to the couch.

'Please, sit.'

Harry swallowed back his shock and sat down. As excited as he was to stay, he was loathe to release Severus' hand. He was rewarded, though, when Severus sat close enough that their knees touched, the soft grey pressed against cool black.

'I know you're underage, but would you like a drink?'

'Um sure. Whatever you're having.'

Severus summoned and poured them both a small glass of Goblin Mead. He handed it to Harry and held his out for a toast.

'To disregarding preconceptions.'

'Disregarding preconceptions.'

The glasses clinked together but before Harry could drink he was captivated by the sight of Severus. The man had thrown back his head, exposing his long pale neck working to swallow the drink. Harry hadn't realised how far over he'd leant until Severus lowered his head and they found themselves nose to nose. Without thinking, Harry leant in and pressed a quick kiss to the skin next to Severus' mouth.

The man reared back like he'd been struck, standing up and moving to the middle of the room. Harry put down his glass and jumped to his feet but didn't approach.

'I'm so sorry, sir, I don't know what I was thinking, I just-there's no excuse, I'm so sorry.'

'It…It is alright. I just did not expect you to…'

'To kiss you, of course you didn't. You did nothing to invite it and I shouldn't have, and I'm so, so sorry sir.'

'No. Harry, stop. I was surprised not…repulsed.'

'Oh.'

'It has been…some time.'

'But Sebastian…?'

Severus laughed, low and rich.

'Sebastian and I have shared no relations since seventh year, as much as he likes to purport otherwise. I would have been more than willing then and he was barely interested. It appears we have somewhat switched roles in our adulthood.'

'So you and he aren't…?'

'No, Harry.'

'Oh. Good.'

Harry sat back down on the sofa and extended his hand to Severus. The man glared at it before brushing it away, but when he sat Harry could feel the heat of his knee through his robes.

'Have you-Has there-Since-'

'No.'

'I didn't even ask yet.'

'There hasn't been anyone since Sebastian, not a relationship anyway.'

'Oh. Why not?'

'My appearance and occupation hardly lend themselves to romance.'

'Well lucky my occupation is irrevocably linked with yours,' said Harry, reaching out to take Severus' hand. 'And I enjoy looking at you.'

Severus squeezed Harry's hand and looked away.

'If this is a joke-'

'It's not.'

'If this is a joke then I will never forgive you.'

'I couldn't-'

'You could destroy me with this, Harry. You need to know what you seek before you grasp at it so willingly.'

Harry sighed and slid off the sofa. He walked on his knees to in front of Severus, still holding his hand.

'Sir, Severus. I'm not lying, or joking, or planning some horrible prank. This was all unexpected for me, but somehow, over the past few weeks I've wound up caring about you quite a bit. Apart from my feelings, though, I could never hurt you. Not now I know how much you do for me, to protect me. I want to keep you safe like you have for me for so many years.'

Severus nodded but didn't speak. After a long moment, Harry rose to his feet. Still holding hands, Severus walked Harry to the door. There, they paused until Harry rocked up onto his toes and pressed another quick kiss to the corner of Severus' mouth. He turned to go, but Severus cupped his cheek and pulled him into a tender kiss, straight to his lips. It was chaste and sweet, but Harry was still left reeling. He pressed his lips together, holding the kiss inside.

'I believe that is the proper way to end an evening such as this. I bid you goodnight Harry.'

'Thank you.'

Harry shot a grin at Severus before hurrying down the corridor to his Godfathers' rooms.

Only Remus was still up when he got back. When he saw Harry he put down his tea, but before he could stand Harry launched himself into his lap.

'He loves me, Remus.'

'What?'

'He kissed me. He called me Harry and asked me about Quidditch, he loves me.'

'Well coming from Snape that is a huge concession. Practically love.'

Remus and Harry turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway, carrying Draco on his back. Remus smiled softly at the sight of his two favourite men all sleepy and cuddly. Harry jumped up and Sirius dumped Draco in Remus' lap before lying on top of him.

'Did you say he kissed you?' said Draco, muffled by Sirius' hair.

'On the lips. It was perfect.'

Harry was practically flying. He could feel the blood buzzing through his veins and was surprised to find his feet still on the floor as he mentally relieved the kiss one more time.

'Not slimy?'

'Sirius!'

Sirius flinched at the dual reprimand, especially when they both smacked his head.

'Please don't.' said Harry.

'What, pup?'

'Please don't spoil this for me, not when…not when I never thought it could happen, not when it's my first ever, please, Sirius-'

'Harry, I-'

'Let me be happy like you, just for a little while.'

'Oh, Harry.'

Sirius was on his feet and across the room in a heartbeat. He pulled his Godson into his arms and squeezed him tight.

'I am happy, I promise. So happy. I want you to be as happy as me and if it means I have to show a little restraint, I promise to try. But you wouldn't believe how happy I am that it went well for you.'

Harry nodded and squeezed back just as tight.

'But you do have school tomorrow, both of you.' said Remus, nodding at Draco and Harry.

Harry slipped comfortably under the covers of the bed they transfigured from the sofa and dreamed of tall dark men with lips softer than they had any right to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The next morning, Harry was almost late to his first class. He slipped into his seat next to Ron just as Professor Flitwick began explaining how to charm teacups to sing. As soon as they began practicing, Harry, Ron and Hermione found a quiet corner.

'How did it go, mate?'

'Tell us everything.'

Harry smiled and cast a half-hearted charm that had his teacup shudder but remain silent before putting his wand down.

'It was…amazing.'

'Really?'

'Don't sound so surprised, Ron,' said Harry. 'It was awkward at first, he was so angry that Draco had talked him into it. He thought I was playing some elaborate joke to humiliate him, or something.'

'What happened?' said Hermione.

'He got mad. He was shouting and I just couldn't let my one chance slip by, so I was just honest. I told him how much I wanted to be there with him and that I'd hoped he wanted to be there too and then I asked him to at least call me Harry while we ate.'

'And that was it?'

'Nah, it was so awkward. It was just dead silent until he finally asked me some question about Quidditch and, and used my name. Then it was still quiet like, but more comfortable. And then we stood up and I just wanted to touch him so I offered my elbow and he grabbed it so tight and then we sat together and I could feel his knee against mine and-'

'Blimey Harry, you sound like some Victorian maiden.'

Before Harry could argue, Flitwick came bustling past. The three pointed their wands at their cups. Hermione's started singing the alphabet, Harry's coughed and smoked slightly, and Ron's started screeching. By the time he managed to shut it up, his ears were flaming and the whole class was staring. When they eventually looked away Harry was able to continue his story.

'So we were sitting, and he got me a drink, but after he drank his I kissed him.'

'What?'

'He freaked out. He jumped off the sofa and just stared at me. You remember that guy Sebastian I told you about?'

'No.'

'Yes you do, Ron,' said Hermione

'Yes.'

'Well apparently Severus and he had a sort of thing in school. Severus wanted him, but Sebastian wasn't especially keen. Apparently they've sort of swapped since then though. But that's not the point, he said that there hasn't really been anyone since. So we talked some more and then I left so I kissed him again, just on the cheek like, and then he grabbed me and kissed me, properly, right on the mouth and it was amazing. Perfect, really. It was-'

'Harry!'

'Sorry, Ron.'

'Oh Ron,' said Hermione. 'I'm so happy for you, Harry. So glad it worked out. Will you see him again?'

'I hope so. I was thinking I might run down before dinner, see if he wants to take a walk.'

They trailed off as Flitwick came past again and the rest of the lesson was spent discussing the last minute plans for Ron and Hermione's wedding. By the time they left, even Ron's teacup could squeeze out a passable "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".

As soon as their last class was over, Harry sprinted down to the dungeons. He paused for a moment to catch his breath before knocking. When Severus pulled it open, Harry grinned.

'Harry.'

'Hey, Severus.'

'Come in.'

Harry followed the man inside and took a seat, some of his happiness fading when Severus sat way down the other end of the couch.

'Was there something you wanted?'

'I-You-Just,' Harry floundered. 'I guess I just wanted to see you.'

'Indeed.'

'I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk around the grounds.'

'Why would I be inclined to do that?'

'To spend time with me?'

Severus frowned and Harry began to wonder if he'd gotten everything horribly wrong.

'I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you. I was thinking we could go for a walk down by the lake, it's nice there at this time, and we'd be back in time for dinner, and it would be nice and-'

'Perhaps another day.'

'Oh.'

'But you can…spend time with me here if you so desire.'

'Really? Great.'

Severus nodded and they sat in silence for a time until Harry cleared his throat.

'Then, do you think you might, maybe, like to move down here?'

Severus stood and walked next to the couch before settling next to Harry. Harry smiled as he felt warmth from hip to thigh and reached out to take one of Severus' hands.

'We had Charms this morning. We were trying to make teacups sing. I'm never quite certain why they teach us some of these things, but I guess it might come in handy at parties or something. Hermione's was perfect, as usual and mine was alright but you should have heard Ron's. It let out the most horrible sound, this sort of whistling shriek…'

Harry told Severus all about his day, taking heart as the man slowly relaxed. Every now and then he'd ask a question or make a snide comment, but Harry just laughed and kept going. When Harry had run out of things to say, Severus was leaning against his shoulder and stroking Harry's forefinger with his thumb. Taking a deep breath, Harry asked the question that had been burning away at him.

'Severus?'

'Mm?'

'You know about Draco and Remus and Sirius, right?'

'I do.'

'Would you think about maybe having dinner with them? And me? On Friday night? We could have it at their quarters, they wouldn't have to come here, and you could leave if it was too horrible, but it would really mean a lot to me and I think we could all enjoy it. Please?'

Severus turned and Harry watched his face soften slightly.

'I believe I could try, if it would really make you so very happy.'

Without thinking, Harry launched himself at Severus, wrapping his arms around his neck and pushing him down onto the couch.

'Thank you.'

Severus laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry drew back and looked right into the black eyes below him before lowering his head to press their lips together. Severus let his lips fall open almost instantly and Harry surged forward, tasting and claiming. Severus let the exploration continue for a time before rolling them over and taking control of the kiss. Harry tried to roll them again, but instead managed to roll them right off the couch.

He ended up kneeling between Severus' legs and lying across the man's chest. Before he could apologise, he saw Severus smile and move forward to kiss him again. They stayed like that, sprawled on the floor, for quite some time. Harry let his hands stray across Severus' chest while Severus slid his hands down to palm at Harry's backside. Harry moaned into Severus' mouth before reaching up to tug at his hair, eliciting a rather sinful groan.

When they finally separated, the skin around their mouths was red and slick and their lips were puffy and pink. Severus walked Harry to the door after cleaning them up.

'Thank you so much, by the way.'

'I will endeavour to ensure the meal goes smoothly.'

'It means so much. I don't know if you know, but the first time Draco had dinner with Remus and Sirius, he was so nervous that he made me come along too. He looked like he was having such a nice time, the way they took care of him and doted on him, but all I could picture was you being there with me, making me as happy as he was.'

Severus was silent, thinking of the horrid dinner he'd put Harry through. He vowed to make the next one the best his young suitor had ever experienced.

'If you wish to come to my quarters a half hour before dinner, I can escort you there.'

Harry positively beamed and Severus knew he'd made the right decision. He smiled as Harry pressed a kiss to his cheek and scampered off to dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Harry spent the rest of the week organising the dinner. Draco helped out, but Harry wanted it to be his night. He spoke to the House Elves and to Remus and Sirius and it was all coming together perfectly. As well as that, he'd spent every evening with Severus. They usually talked at first until Harry's control gave out and they found themselves connected at the mouth. They didn't do much apart from kiss, definitely nothing involving the removal of clothes, but Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

He loved the feel of Severus' mouth soft under his, not harsh and biting like when he taught. He loved the feel of the man's cool hands sliding over his body, stroking his back, rubbing his bottom. Most of all, though, he loved the way Severus' face would soften when he saw him and the rare moments when he could make the man laugh.

When his last class one Friday was over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried back to Gryffindor tower to get Harry ready. Everything else was prepared, all he had to do was dress and meet Severus. Ron took over getting the wrinkles out of a nice set of Harry's robes while Hermione tamed his hair and shined his shoes. When they were done he looked almost as good as he had after Draco took over. Smiling, Harry planted a kiss on their cheeks and dashed off.

Harry gasped out loud when Severus opened the door. He'd done…something to his hair that made it flow beautifully down his back and Draco had clearly had a hand in his robes. They were still black, but the material was soft and the cut accentuated his long legs.

'You'll catch flies, Harry.'

Harry snapped his mouth closed and followed Severus inside.

'You…You look gorgeous. Bloody hell.'

'Thank you,' said Severus, ducking his head slightly. 'I see you've tamed your hair again.'

Harry grinned and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

'It was Hermione this time. I can never seem to get it to sit right.'

'Yes, well, as lovely as it looks tonight, I can't say that I am completely opposed to the mess.'

Harry flushed and stepped up to Severus, wrapping his arms around the taller man.

'I really, really, like you Severus.'

He felt the low chuckle as Severus wrapped his arms around him.

'And I, you, Harry. Now shall we?'

This time Severus offered his arm and Harry clung to it. He grew more nervous with each step, but he was sure that with Draco there and Severus' promise, the dinner would be as perfect as he had planned.

Before they reached their destination, Severus halted.

'I have a proposition.'

'Yeah?'

'After dinner tonight, if you want I thought you might stay with me.'

'Stay the night in your rooms?'

'Not for the purpose of-'

'Of course not, but to sleep close to you, I…I think I would like that very much.'

'Good.'

With that Severus kept walking, and any residual nervousness was long forgotten.

When the door was open, Sirius snatched Harry from Severus' grip, pulling him into a hug.

'Hello, pup.'

'Hey, Sirius, Remus.'

Harry turned back to Severus but the man had walked past and was talking to Draco. Harry frowned but contented himself chatting to his Godfathers.

'Thank you so much for this, it means a lot.'

'Not at all, Harry,' said Remus.

'I just want this to be as special as the one you guys had with Draco, you know?'

'Well, _we_ certainly won't do anything to ruin it,' said Sirius.

'Then nothing should go wrong.'

Harry started and turned to see Severus and Draco behind him. It was Severus who had spoken.

'I should hope not. Remus and I would never do anything to make Harry unhappy.'

'Indeed.'

Harry frowned at Sirius' tone but told himself to relax, he knew that in a second Severus would glance down at him and his face would soften the way it always does, just for him.

Severus turned and walked into the dining room. Harry followed with Sirius, Remus, and Draco bringing up the rear. When he found Severus waiting by his chair, Harry grinned. He let himself be seated and adorned with a napkin and then watched Severus sort himself out. When they were both comfortable, Harry reached out to take Severus' hand, admiring their skin tones against the stark white of the tablecloth.

Dinner started well, most of the conversation between Draco, Harry, and Remus. They drank the wine that had been provided and discussed the usual gossip. When the first course was put before them, Harry made an announcement.

'I just wanted to say, erm, well, thank you all so much for this, it means a lot. And, if the food's terrible, it's probably because I made it,' he laughed weakly.

'I'm sure it'll be brilliant, pup,' said Sirius, shooting Severus a glare when he didn't comment.

They began eating in silence until Severus spoke.

'You should have put in more salt, Harry.'

'What the hell did you just say?' snapped Sirius.

'The dish is lacking in salt. I told Harry he should have added more.'

'He goes to all the trouble of cooking for your ungrateful arse and you correct his technique? You're not in the bloody classroom now, Snape.'

'He will never improve if I do not tell him where he is lacking.'

'Bloody hell, will you do that in bed too? No, Harry, your moans should be a semitone lower?'

'Sirius!' said Remus, aghast

'What? You heard what he said.'

'And I didn't hear Harry complaining. Calm down, both of you.'

'I was hardly the one to start this quarrel, Lupin,' snapped Severus.

'Maybe not, but you can be the one to finish it.'

'I see you still haven't grown a backbone, always just wanting everyone to be _nice_.'

'Or perhaps I just want Harry to be happy? You two are ruining his meal!'

'He was fine until you two started complaining-'

Harry was practically in shock. Yes, he'd felt a bit disheartened when Severus had mentioned the salt, but he knew the man hadn't meant it like Sirius thought. He just couldn't believe the meal was spiralling so out of control. He tuned back in and bit his lip when one of Severus' remarks had Remus gaping, but he knew Severus would realised he'd gone too far and apologise.

When Sirius threw down his fork and sneered back across the table, Harry felt like he was going to be ill. He saw Draco glance at him and move to grab Sirius' arm, try and calm him, but the man just rested his hand on Draco's and kept telling Severus exactly why he should leave. Harry couldn't hear Severus' retort, the blood was too noisy in his ears.

When Harry pressed his fingers into Severus' palm, he was shaken off. The hand was lifted and pointed accusingly across the table. Harry was worried, fidgeting with his napkin, but he knew Remus would step in any second now and calm Sirius down. He knew that they wouldn't keep fighting and ruin his night, not after he cooked it all himself.

'No, you listen to me, Severus-'

Harry didn't hear the rest of the sentence. He just couldn't believe that Remus was arcing up. All four of them were on their feet now, with Draco unsuccessfully trying to soothe things. The food and Harry were long forgotten.

As he edged away from the table, Harry tried to block out the arguing, replace it with the romantic evening he'd been imagining for so long. They should have been just starting dessert by now but they had barely finished the entrée. The rich cake would have perfect for sucking off a spoon. Severus' preferably. And then they would have moved into the other room and Harry would have curled into Severus' lap, tucked safely under one strong arm, and listened to the cultured voices float around him.

Instead Harry found himself pressed against the wall listening to four men hurl obscenities at one another, for Draco had grown angry as well.

'Severus.'

'Not now.'

Harry flinched like he'd been slapped. He hadn't had that vicious snarl turned on him all year and to hear it at this dinner of all places was just too much. Feeling his insides grow cold and twist up in knots, Harry edged his way along the wall and out the door and began heading all the way back to his dorm where he would pull the hangings and charm them shut and silent and lie on his bed which should have been Severus' and not cry a single tear, thank you very much. Not one.

Instead, halfway up the first flight of stairs, he ran headlong into a strange man. He recoiled and took him in. The man had long-ish blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and a beat up Stetson on his head. His boots were dusty and his jeans were worn. A blue chequered shirt covered the well-muscled torso Harry had collided with. When Harry didn't seem to be planning to do anything other than gape, the man spoke.

'G'Day mate, seen Severus about?'

'Wh-Who are you?'

Harry's voice was wobbling dangerously and the man reached out to put a rough hand on his shoulder.

'Sebastian.'

'Fuck.'


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Harry started crumpling in on himself when he suddenly felt a hard chest beneath his cheek and arms like steel around his shoulders.

'Hey, hey, you must be the Potter kid, right? What's Severus done now? You do know that he's just naturally a right bastard, don't you? More prickles than a bloody echidna, that one. But come on, tell me what happened and we'll see if I can help.'

'But d-don't you…'

'I see you've been reading my letters,' said Sebastian, smirking down at Harry. 'But clearly not the ones he's been sending me.'

'Wh-wh-what?'

Sebastian moved until he and Harry were sitting on the stairs. He still had one arm around Harry's shoulders, tucking the boy into his side.

'Well, I'm not going to lie and pretend that I would turn down an opportunity to bed Severus, or to try and make a go of something long-term. But I'm also not going to pretend that Severus would ever want either of those things with me.'

'I don't understand…'

'Severus has found something much sweeter than I to pin his affections on.'

At Harry's blank look, Sebastian sighed and ruffled the boy's hair.

'You, ya numbnut.'

'Me?'

'I think you should be hearing these things from him, but…look, he's not going to drop you for me. Not in a million years. I don't think he's had more than a handful of casual fucks since school. What you're offering him is so much more, and it's hand in hand with the promise of peace. It's going to be fine. So why don't you tell me what's gotten you so upset.'

'I-We were all having dinner.'

'All?'

'Oh, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin are here-'

'I remember those guys. Lupin's a werewolf, right?'

'How-'

'We deal with them a little differently back home. There's a lot of Australia that's uninhabitable so we've got fences and guards and on full moon most of them show up. We dose them with Wolfsbane and lock the doors until sunrise. They're safe there, so we're all taught how to recognise them.'

'Wow.'

'It's not really a viable option for most other countries, they haven't got the room.'

'I guess. But yeah, recently they started seeing Draco Malfoy.'

'Lucius' kid? Fuck, rather them than me.'

'Well he really wanted them but was too nervous, so I helped him out cause Sirius and Remus are my Godparents. I organised with the House Elves for them to have dinner and got them all to come. Draco was still nervous and he made me stay, but it went really well.

'So in return, he said he'd help me out when Severus got back from his summons and he did. Severus and I had dinner and it was, well, as nice as it could be given he thought I was playing a huge prank and then I overstepped his boundaries.'

'But it worked out okay?'

'Really okay.'

Harry blushed when Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but he thought of those evenings sprawled across the couch and felt his lips curve up.

'So you were all at dinner together?'

'Yeah, and I really wanted it to be perfect. I'd organised it and even cooked everything, and I was so excited. Severus let me go to his place first so he could escort me and my friends had made me look presentable and Severus had promised to be good, because you know about…'

'I saw what used to go down between the Marauders and Severus, yeah.'

'But they all promised to behave, they knew how important it was but they started arguing over the stupidest thing and they wouldn't stop and Severus snapped at me and he hasn't all year and then he did it there! When we were meant to have a quiet, romantic evening and I was meant to go back to his after, not for anything frisky, like, but just to spend time with him and I frankly don't want to right now, but I do, I always do, but how could they do that to me? Fuck!'

Sebastian was quiet for a moment, the only sound Harry's ragged breaths. Eventually he stood up, pulling Harry with him.

'Come on.'

'Where?'

'Back to wherever you were trying to have dinner. It's only been about ten minutes, they're probably still there.'

'What are we going to do?'

'_You_ are going to sit and look sad. _I_ am going to have words with these bastards.'

'Oh.'

Harry led Sebastian to Remus and Sirius' rooms and stood back. The older wizard threw the door back with a crash and stormed in to see Severus, Remus, Draco, and Sirius sitting and sniping at each other.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' He snarled.

Severus was the first to react. He glanced up and a tiny smile graced his lips.

'Sebastian.'

'Yeah, you can hold on to your greeting, thanks mate. What were you doing exactly? Taking How-to-ruin-the-best-thing-that's-happened-to-me-in-ten-years 101?'

'I-'

'Leave it. And you lot,' he rounded on the couch holding Sirius, Remus, and Draco. 'You two are meant to be the closest bloody thing to family to poor bugger has left. And from what I hear you owe him quite a bit too, my boy. So what exactly went through all your minds when you decided to start a brawl at a dinner party?'

Sirius scowled and stood up.

'Maybe you should ask your friend Severus. He was the one criticising Harry's cooking.'

'And exactly how upset about that were you, Harry?'

Harry stepped forward shyly.

'It was kind of annoying that I had gotten it wrong, but I knew he didn't mean it like, just to be nasty.'

'See?' said Severus.

'Now don't you go bloody getting smug, mate,' said Sebastian, rounding on Severus. 'You could have stopped the argument, even if you didn't mean to start it, but you didn't, did you? Always need to get the last word.'

'That hasn't changed,' muttered Sirius.

'Are you really trying to start this again?' said Sebastian. 'Bloody hell, don't you understand? Harry and Draco are in school. Draco's parents have tried to kill Harry a couple of times. Harry humiliated Draco in the worst way possible a couple of times. They have been able to put aside differences to make the people they care about happy. At seventeen. Merlin, you don't think it's hard for them? Side with the lover or the family? But they're trying. You lot? It's like you're trying to fuck it up. Frankly? I don't think any of you deserve these two boys.'

'And what exactly are you going to do about it, Sebastian?' said Remus, speaking up for the first time.

'I'm going to take them through there and we are going to have a lovely dinner. You lot are going to sit in here and try to come to a truce. And while I'm at it, I'm going to do my bloody level best to make sure you don't get to lay a finger on these two until you've sorted out your shit, so hop to it.'

With that, Sebastian grabbed Draco and Harry and pulled them through to the other room. He cast a complicated locking spell and sat down at a plate, taking off his hat and setting it beside him. Harry and Draco moved more slowly, looking uncertainly at one another.

'I am sorry dinner went so horridly, Harry,' blurted out Draco.

'Thanks,' said Harry. 'I mean, I know you were trying to calm Sirius down. Thanks for that.'

'I wish I could have done more.'

'Me too, but it has to come from them.'

'Merlin, if only it was this easy for them next door,' said Sebastian. 'Now come on, tuck in.'


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Next door, Remus was studiously ignoring Severus and Sirius as they growled at each other and practically compared cock size.

'What exactly are we doing here?' said Sirius, throwing himself down onto the couch next to Remus and slinging an arm around him.

'We're making nice,' sneered Severus.

'And you're friend really thinks that will happen?'

'I have not seen him in some time.'

'You're only bloody friend in the world and you pretend you don't know him.'

'Sirius,' snapped Remus. 'You're hardly helping.'

'Well, why is he still here? You could leave, you know.'

'I want…to make things right for Harry,' said Severus.

'What? So you can get your leg over?'

'That's not-no- I would never…' Severus frowned and looked away.

Remus sat forward and faced Severus properly.

'I know.'

Severus looked back.

'What?'

'I know, Severus. _We_ know. That you're not trying to take advantage of Harry. Just…we know, don't we, Sirius?'

'What? Oh, fine.'

'I am…glad. I do not wish to cause him harm.'

They were silent for a moment until Severus cleared his throat.

'Sebastian does not desire that we discover friendship, but I hope we can make peace.'

'We'll have to if we want Harry to forgive any of us,' said Remus.

'So what are we going to do?' said Sirius.

'Tomorrow night. Dinner. My rooms. And we can cook,' said Severus.

'Are you sure about-'

'Yes. I, _we_, will prove how much we care for Harry. And, perhaps, Sebastian will agree to come and ensure no further quarrels occur. '

'Alright.'

'Good.'

'Arrive at four o'clock and we should be prepared for eight. Be prompt.'

Almost as though they'd been listening, as soon as the three men nodded, Harry, Draco, and Sebastian came through the door. Draco headed instantly to slide between Sirius and Remus, but wouldn't let them touch him.

'Are you done being idiots?'

'Yes.'

'Of course.'

'Good.'

Draco pressed a soft kiss to the cheeks on either side and pulled their hands into his lap, covering them with his own. Harry watched a little wistfully until Sebastian nudged him over to Severus.

'Erm, I-'

'Harry, I-'

'You first.'

'Harry, I am so sorry for what happened tonight. It was thoroughly inexcusable, but I hope you will find it within that golden heart of yours to forgive me.'

Harry blushed and stepped close to lean against Severus' chest.

'I do. Just…never again, yeah?'

'Actually, on that note, we wished to invite you, all of you, to dinner tomorrow night.'

Harry pulled back, frowning.

'Severus, maybe we should just leave it…'

'No, pup, we're doing this,' said Sirius.

'We all agreed,' added Remus.

'We have to apologise somehow,' said Severus.

'I thought you just did,' said Harry.

'Never mind that, am I invited too?' said Sebastian.

'Severus just rolled his eyes.

'What do you think?'

'Too right, mate.'

They were quiet for a moment until Harry gave a jaw-cracking yawn and leant more heavily against Severus.

'Alright, you bastards, time for a kip,' said Sebastian.

'Harry, do you still wish to join me?' asked Severus, but before Harry could answer Sirius and Remus were on their feet.

'Now hang on one bloody minute!'

'Severus, you said you weren't-'

'Stop, what?'

The three men paused when Harry spoke.

'What are you shouting about again? What-oh. _Oh_. Sirius, really? Remus? Don't-I can't-No, okay? Draco's been sleeping in here for _days_, you can't- look, that's what this is alright? I-Just no, okay?'

'Well that was clear,' said Sebastian.

'As I stated previously, I am not engaging in intercourse with your Godson.'

'Oh, right. Well, good.'

'Bloody hell, Sirius,' snapped Draco.

'And you, Remus,' said Harry. 'I'm not a child, and neither is Draco. This will never work if you lot keep interfering with everything.'

'Let's just leave, shall we?' said Sebastian. 'Before someone gets killed.'

He ushered Harry and Severus out the door and heaved a sigh of relief when it closed behind them.

'Glad that's finally over. I'd stay for a drink, but I think you'll be a bit busy at present?'

Harry flushed and Sebastian smirked.

'Thought as much. Alright, I'll go and kip out on the grounds. It looked like rain when I was coming in. And the temperature's dropping. But I'll be fine, you enjoy yourself, don't think of your oldest friend, out in the-'

Severus huffed.

'Come on, you bloody idiot. You can have the couch.'

Grinning, Sebastian summoned his swag and followed them into Severus' rooms. When they were in, he toed off his boots and stretched out on the couch.

'Sleep tight, darlings.'

Harry stood in the middle of the room, wanting to reach out to Severus but not being sure if he should. He was saved when Severus walked past to leave his shoes by the door and wrapped his arms around Harry on his way back.

'I'm sure you remember where my bed is?'

'I'm sorry-'

'Don't be. It is done. Now, come along. I'm sure we can get in a few hours.'

It was slightly ungainly, but Harry let Severus walk him across the room, still holding him tight. When they were inside, Severus began to undress. Harry's eyes widened and he looked away when Severus stripped off his trousers and pulled on soft sleep pants, leaving his chest bare.

'Harry?'

'Erm, yes?'

'Does this make you uncomfortable?'

When Harry looked up, Severus was frowning.

'I can wear a shirt, or you can sleep here and I will go-'

'No, stay. It's just, wow. I didn't expect you to be so, I mean, I knew you were hot, but. Gee.'

Severus smirked, but Harry would see his cheeks were slightly pink.

'I didn't bring anything else to wear.'

'Now why does this not surprise me?'

Severus turned and pulled out another pair of soft pants, these ones a deep purple and threw them at Harry.

'No shirt?'

The only reply he got was a leer before Severus slid under the covers and sighed. Harry changed at lightning speed and climbed in on the other side. He was barely there a second before strong arms wrapped around him and dragged him against a warm chest. He squeaked when a firm body pressed against the length of his own.

'Please do not hesitate to tell me if something does make you uncomfortable, Harry. That is something I never wish to do in our intimacies.'

'I know. Thank you.'

'Of course. Now sleep, it's late.'

Harry lay still, memorising the feeling. He categorised every place where skin touched skin – the heat against his back, the rough fingers stroking his palm, the soft lips against his neck, and the places that were covered by cloth – muscled legs that had intertwined with his, the press of hips against his bottom, the toes kneading his calves. When he was sure he would never forget, he spoke quietly, in case Severus was already asleep.

'Why is your mirror covered?'

Severus inhaled sharply and Harry worried for a moment that he would be thrown out before the arms tightened around his chest and waist.

'Usually, when I have been, summoned, I do not wish to look upon my countenance.'

'Oh. Only then?'

'No. Can you not think of many occasions when one would not wish to gaze upon these features?'

Harry squirmed around to face Severus. Even in the low light he could see the dark eyes were boring into his own and he made sure to meet their gaze, steady and sure.

'No.' He wet his lips. 'No, I cannot think of a second, from this moment onwards, that I would not want to look at you.'

'Harry, you-'

'Don't try to argue, please. I know my own mind and I know what I like, what I want. You.'

Severus nodded slowly and Harry leaned up to press their lips together.

'I…I'm really very fond of you, Severus.'

'And I equally adore you, Harry.'

Harry grinned before rolling back over. He nestled his body into Severus' and let the man's steady breathes lull him to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

WARNING for intimate bedroom happenings between one of our happy couples in this chapter.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Harry felt a distinct sense of déjà vu. Once again, he was standing in his dorms, half dressed, while people fussed and primped and charmed. Draco had taken over his hair while Hermione dealt with his clothes. At one look from them both, Ron had opted out of physically helping and then quickly opted out of physically being in the room.

When they were done, they met Ron in the Common Room. He and Hermione planted a kiss each on Harry's cheeks and waved him off from the portrait-hole like proud parents. Harry was blushing, but Draco gave him a friendly shove.

'It's sickeningly sweet, but they care about you.'

Harry frowned at the way longing tainted the words and punched Draco in the shoulder.

'They care about you too, you know. Everyone who matters knows that you've switched sides. Bloody hell, why do you think you weren't lynched when you came into the Common Room.'

'I know.'

'But I don't think you do.'

Harry grabbed Draco's forearm and pulled him to face him, stopping in the hallway.

'I know we used to not get along and we still don't sometimes but…Hermione told me that things are changing. Things are happening and I don't know how it's going to end, but I know that you gave up your parents, your entire family, to do the right thing. We won't forget that, Draco. No one will.'

Draco squeezed Harry's arm and they were still for a time until they heard the clock chime the hour. Hurrying, they just made it to Severus' door before the eighth and final bong. Grinning at each other, they knocked in unison.

Surprisingly, it was Sebastian who opened the door and led them in. They walked through to a beautifully laid dining table with Remus, Sirius, and Severus standing behind it, smiling hopefully. Draco and Harry took one look at each other and burst out laughing. The three men were in smart dress robes, but Sirius' hair was a mess with a sprig of parsley caught in it, Remus had something dark red on his moustache, and Severus had a streak of flour under his left eye.

Draco walked around to clean up his mutts while Harry moved to Severus' side. Lifted his hand, he used the pad of his thumb to dust off the flour.

'Had a rough evening?'

'Like you wouldn't believe.'

Harry frowned slightly at the tone, hoping things hadn't been too shocking, when he heard Sirius.

'The bloody dough, it stuck to everything!'

'We followed the recipe exactly,' added Remus.

'It was clearly written by an idiot,' agreed Severus.

'Just like all the others,' said Remus.

'Someone really should test them before they publish them,' said Severus.

'And there should be warnings about how wily herbs are,' said Sirius. 'Bloody spinach.'

Harry and Draco watched in shock as the three men bemoaned the time they'd spent cooking without a single insult. Determined to enjoy the atmosphere, Harry spoke up.

'Seeing as you worked so hard, shall we eat?'

Remus and Sirius pulled out Draco's chair and laid the napkin over his laps respectively before seating themselves. Severus did the same for Harry and Sebastian watched them.

'What? No one going to get my seat? No? Fine. Just because I'm not getting some practically underage arse doesn't mean you can be cruel you know.'

Draco and Harry laughed until they noticed how their dates had stiffened. Draco reacted first.

'Oh no. No way. We've been through this, and we've dealt with this and you three do not get to pull that shit right now. Harry and I are of age and have made a decision. We know what we want and it's you lot for some mad reason.'

Severus laid his hand on Harry's arm and turned to face him.

'Harry, I-'

Harry leant in and pressed his lips to Severus', silencing the man.

'I want this. So much. Don't take it away, please.'

'But Harry-'

'Please.'

Severus closed his eyes for a long moment before pressing a soft kiss to Harry's hairline. He pulled away but when his hand fell securely onto Harry's thigh, the boy breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up to see the other four watching them and blushed but met their gaze. Draco smiled and Remus chuckled but Sirius met Severus' gaze and slowly, slowly nodded. Sebastian coughed to chase away the tension and rubbed his hands together.

'Right. Who's ready for some grub?'

The dinner was beautiful and Harry felt like he was walking on air. It was everything he'd wanted and more. No one was fighting or arguing. Severus was close enough beside him that he could feel his heat, even when they weren't touching, and kept leaning over to whisper things in his ear. Some were hot, some were hilarious, and the rest were sweet.

When it was over, they moved into the sitting room. Like always, Draco and Sirius and Remus crowded onto one couch but finally, just like he'd imagined all those times, Harry was tugged onto Severus' lap on the armchair. He leaned into the warm chest and curled under the secure arm and if he'd been a cat he would have been purring. Sebastian took one look at the picture and walked to the door.

'Much as I've loved being the gooseberry of the night, I'm going to leave you all to it. It was delicious, any left overs would be greatly appreciated.'

When he was gone, they sat in silence until Harry spoke.

'It was really nice, all of it, thank you.' He twisted to face Severus. 'Thank you too.'

'It was no trouble, pup,' said Remus.

'You deserve it,' said Sirius.

'It was my pleasure, Harry,' murmured Severus.

Harry smiled and squirmed to get a little more comfortable, drawing his knees up and tucking his toes between Severus' thigh and the couch. He looked up when he heard the others laugh but froze when Severus' hand went stiff on his back.

'Maybe you could sit still for a moment.'

Harry silently took stock of his position before turning bright red and hiding his face in Severus' chest.

'I'm sorry.'

He heard Sirius cackling and Remus shushing him but concentrated on Severus' hand as it resumed lightly stroking his back.

'I must say, I'm impressed,' said Draco. 'The food was immaculate and the three of you haven't said one cross word. How much did you bribe the House Elves to cook for you?'

'Draco, I would never!' cried Sirius. 'How dare you impugn my honour? What sort of man do you think I am? A scallywag? A scoundrel? A-'

'We just the food was for _Master Harry Potter Sir_ and they came running,' interrupted Severus.

'It's true,' said Remus.

'Even the House Elves, Harry?' said Draco. 'Is there no end to the miserable beasts you can charm?'

Harry glanced over to see Draco shoot a wink at Severus. He smiled and craned his neck to kiss the bottom of Severus' chin.

'I've got the only one I really want.'

'Yes, Dobby is quite a catch.'

The room was silent as all heads turned to Remus. He took a long sip of tea before shooting them all a wicked grin. Severus rolled his eyes and held Harry closer while Sirius and Draco tackled their lover.

'If you wish to continue, I would respectfully request you relocate to your own couch.'

'Fine, Severus,' said Sirius.

He stood, hoisting Draco onto his shoulders with him. Remus pushed them out the door and closed it behind him, wishing the other two goodnight as he went. Severus and Harry stayed in the chair for quite some time until Severus carried Harry to bed.

When they made it back to their rooms, the three men collapsed in a heap on the bed. Sirius leaned over to kiss Remus, relaxing into the familiar sensations. When they surfaced, Draco had stripped and was playing with himself.

'Draco?'

'Draco?'

'Fuck me. Oh, please, won't you?'

Remus and Sirius looked at each other for approximately twelve seconds before pouncing on the boy. Remus marvelled at the way their tanned and calloused hands contrasted with Draco's soft and pale skin. He was crouched between the boy's legs, running his fingers over legs that seemed to go on for acres. Sirius was kneeling beside Draco's chest, leaning over to kiss him while toying with his pale pink nipples. For his part, Draco was squirming and gasping and generally doing a wonderful impression of a caught fish that had been hauled out of the ocean, provided the fish was lean, blond, and utterly breathtaking.

'Please…n-now, please…'

Like they'd been doing it all their lives, Remus and Sirius hooked their hands under Draco's body and manhandled him into place. They propped him up on his knees and slotted themselves in to keep him upright. Remus was behind him, kneeling between his calves while Sirius was in front, pulling Draco's hands onto his shoulders to keep him steady.

'Are you ready, Darling? Remus is going to make love to you now. I promise it's going to be amazing, but it might hurt a little so you hold on to me, alright Darling? You hold on and I'll keep you here.'

While Sirius babbled and Draco was concentrating on remembering to breathe, Remus had slicked up the fingers of his right hand and was circling them on Draco's arsehole. He pressed his chest to Draco's back as he pressed the first finger in.

'Such a beautiful little arsehole, my love. It's perfect, just like you.'

Draco moaned and dropped his head to Sirius' shoulder. Sirius smiled at Remus and leaned in for a quick kiss before Remus leant back to concentrate on stretching their virgin lover.

When Remus finally pushed himself inside, Draco was beautiful. He gripped Sirius' chest in his hands and arched his spine until his head dropped back onto Remus' shoulder. Remus pressed a kiss to Draco's hairline before pulling and thrusting back in again.

They soon settled into a comfortable rhythm. Draco leant against Sirius' chest and they kissed and gave each other mutual handjobs while Remus gripped Draco's hips and rocked the group to and fro. With the benefit of decades of intimacy, Remus and Sirius finished together, moments after Draco. They collapsed in a heap, panting and sweaty.

Remus roused himself first and went to fetch a damp cloth. As good as cleaning spells were, they were hardly appropriate for this kind of moment. He wiped over his two lovers before scouring the sheets. He cleaned himself in the bathroom and then crawled back under. Sirius had Draco in his arms, crushing the boy against his chest. It was odd for Remus, not sleeping beside Sirius, but he plastered his body against Draco's back and the three soon fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

The next week passed in a whirl of fittings and centre pieces, but finally the big day had arrived. Ron and Hermione were getting married.

They'd decided to hold the wedding in the field behind The Burrow. The Weasleys had de-gnomed and trimmed the grass before putting up a huge marquee. Dumbledore had arranged for each invitation to act like a portkey for the guests it was addressed to and everyone would be arriving at 5.30 pm, sharp.

As best man, Harry had kissed Severus goodbye at eight o'clock that morning and wouldn't get to speak to him again until the ceremony was over. It was this as much as anything else that made Harry glad that Sebastian was still hanging around. The man could accompany Severus to the wedding so he wouldn't be so alone.

Severus, on the other hand, was getting thoroughly sick of Sebastian. He knew the two events weren't directly linked, but since his school-friend had shown up, Severus had barely seen Harry. Between practices and food-tastings, Severus and Harry had barely had time for a quick kiss as they passed each day, let alone another quiet night lying impossibly close. When he thought he might cause bodily harm to the man on the day of the wedding, Severus escaped Sebastian and went to find Draco.

Instead, he ran into Remus. He was sitting stiffly on the couch, still in his everyday robes, even though it was after four o'clock.

'Oh, hello Severus.'

'Remus,' Severus nodded. 'Where's Draco?'

'Upstairs with Sirius, getting ready.'

Severus frowned and Remus hurried to explain.

'I hardly plan to spend as much time as either of them preparing. They've been in there for hours.'

'Regardless, there is barely an hour before the ceremony. Surely you do not intend to throw on your robes and go?'

Remus' silence conveyed his intention to do exactly that and Severus' frown deepened.

'I must talk to Draco. Excuse me.'

Remus nodded and Severus hurried up the stairs. When he went into the bedroom he was confronted by Draco and Sirius, only in trousers, peering at their reflections and casting small charms. There were clothes all over the bed and three sets of robes hanging up. Two sets, one silver and one black, were in a beautiful fabric and a modern cut which looked flattering even on the coat hanger. The third set was of a cheaper cut, somewhat out-of-date looking and with the dark blue colour slightly faded. The third set was undoubtedly Remus'.

'Draco, a word?'

'Bloody hell, Severus!'

Draco laughed at Sirius' shock and followed Severus into the adjoining bathroom. When they were inside, Severus was pulled into their usual embrace before he could speak.

'You look positively dashing, Sev, Harry will be blown away.'

'Thank you, but that is not what I wished to speak with you about.'

'What, then? Sebastian driving you mad?'

'Yes, but that's-'

'Worried about the boss man trying something during the wedding?'

'Well, of course, but that's still not-'

'Or is it-'

'Draco! Why is Remus downstairs?'

'What? Oh. When Sirius and I started getting ready he just laughed and said he didn't think he could handle three hours of narcissism.'

'You and Sirius bought new robes for the occasion, didn't you?'

'Yes-'

'And Remus did not?'

'He said his old ones were fine and…'

'And?'

'And that he didn't have the money for new dress robes right now.'

Severus watched Draco frowned and crossed his arms, waiting for the boy to just think.

'Severus?'

'Yes?'

'Have I done something bad?'

Severus sighed and closed his eyes before pulling his Godson into his side. He sometimes forgot just how young Draco was. He walked them into the adjacent bedroom to see Sirius sitting on the bed staring at the ground – he'd clearly been listening in.

'Well? What are you going to do about it?' said Severus.

The two just looked at him.

'Your lover is downstairs, alone, and, unless I am very much mistaken, worried about how he is going to look next to two men graced by money and breeding when he has neither. What are you going to do about it?'

'He said he didn't want new robes, I thought…' Sirius trailed off.

'Do you buy Draco his things?' asked Severus.

'No, he has his own money, things in his name his Father can't touch.'

'Do you buy Remus his things?'

'Yes, but…not so much lately. He hasn't been asking for much at all.'

'Then why would you expect him to ask for something as expensive as new dress robes?'

'But-'

'How would you feel knowing a boy still in school is more financially secure than you will ever be? He has worked and studied and done everything he can, but even without his condition he could not hope to accumulate the sort of wealth you two enjoy.'

The door creaked open and the three turned to look. Remus walked in and grabbed his worn robes.

'I'll just change in the spare room, I promise I won't interrupt the beautifying.'

And he was gone before any of them could speak.

Draco was the first to act. He threw on his own dress robes and cast a final charm to keep his hair in place before casting one to keep his robes from wrinkling. With a final glance in the mirror, he headed for the door, pausing with his hand on the latch to raise his eyebrows at Sirius. Instantly, the man jumped up and followed suit before the three walked down the hall to the spare room. Inside, Remus stood in front of the mirror with his shirt off. He had a hand on his stomach and turned this way and that a few times before sighing and tugged on his undershirt.

Remus could see every wrinkle, every scar. He could see the stretch marks from the times he'd finally had enough to eat and no willpower and had gained a few pounds. He could see the hair on his chest growing in awkward tufts around twisted scar tissue. He could see the tired skin, dull and lifeless from hours spent stretching beyond capacity to fit another shape.

He tugged on his undershirt and threw on his robes before turning back to the mirror. He could see the colour had faded from the original rich blue. The fabric was worn at elbows and knees and the collar wasn't stiff. He was sure Sirius or Draco would know a spell to fix some of it, but how could he ask them? He'd made out like his old robes were fine, and they would be, Ron and Hermione were by no means snobbish, but he knew what everyone would be thinking.

Threesomes weren't exactly common in the wizarding world and one person was usually seen as the 'extra'. He knew that with their new clothes and beautiful skin and smooth hair Sirius and Draco looked like a couple out of a magazine. He was in no doubt who people would think the extra was.

Interrupting his musing, Sirius, Draco, and Severus came in. He glanced at the reflection of the four of them and felt some desperation settle onto his shoulders. Even bloody Severus Snape looked more like he belonged than Remus did.

Sirius was the first to move. He stepped up behind Remus and wrapped his arms around his waist.

'Beautiful, sweetheart.'

Remus blushed but smiled. In the reflection he saw Severus roll his eyes and leave the room before he was distracted by Draco. The boy stepped in front of him and pressed them together, chest to chest.

'I love you.'

'I know, darling.'

'No, I don't think you do,' said Sirius.

He moved back to sit Remus on the bed while he and Draco stood over him.

'Why didn't you tell me you needed new robes?'

'I don't, these are perfectly serviceable.'

'Well clearly they aren't,' interrupted Draco, continuing quickly when he saw the hurt look in Remus' eyes. 'If they make you this upset, they can't be fine.'

'I'm not upset.'

'You just hide from us because you're in a good mood?' asked Sirius.

'It's not like you noticed. Not until Severus came to tell you.'

'That's not true-'

'Never thought I'd see the day when Snape instructed you on social niceties, Sirius.'

'That just means you were good at hiding it,' snapped Sirius. 'He's a spy, he's good at secrets.'

'Bet you would have noticed if it had been Draco.'

'What?'

Both their voices had dropped to barely more than a whisper.

'I said,' said Remus, raising his voice as he went, 'that I _bet_ you would have _noticed_ if it had been _Draco_ feeling this way.'

'What, are you jealous? Because we spoke about this, you agreed we should do this as well.'

'It's not that.'

'Then what? You can't be trying to blame Draco, surely. Remus, he's just a boy.'

Draco made a soft worried noise and Sirius wrapped an arm around him.

'Oh, I wouldn't dream of it with you around.'

'What's that supposed to mean? You can't have expected our relationship not to change when we try something like this.'

'That's not what I said.'

'Bloody hell, what are you saying? Because we sure as hell don't understand'

'That's it, Sirius. That's it right there, it's always the two of you.'

'You're seeing things that aren't there.'

'You promised you wouldn't-'

'You agreed. We both agreed we should let him in, you knew things would change.'

'I agreed we should see him, I didn't agree to fucking lose you both!'


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

The silence in the room was deafening until Remus drew in a great hacking breath and Sirius spoke.

'You bloody stupid man.'

Draco gasped but Sirius was advancing on Remus, looming over him where he sat on the bed.

'You daft bastard. Honestly, Remus?'

Sirius grabbed Remus' shoulders and tugged him up to stand in front of him. Sirius glared and Remus sniffed and Draco shuffled anxiously until Sirius drew Remus to him so roughly their chests made a noise as they collided.

'You can never bloody well lose me, you stupid, stupid man. You never have before and I won't let you goddamn start now. Especially not because of one of the best things to happen to us since we bloody met.'

'But-'

'Shut up.'

'Sir-'

'Remus!'

'I'm sorry, Pads.'

Sirius huffed a great sigh and pulled back to meet Remus' watery gaze. He sighed again and pressed a kiss to Remus' cheek before embracing him again.

'I promised you. Remember? I promised that you'd never lose me, you'd never spend another moon without me, or another night.'

'I remember.'

'And I bloody meant it. I know I've many faults but I've never lied to you, Mooney.'

'I know.'

'Well try to remember it, my love.'

Remus nodded, rubbing his head on Sirius' chest. Sirius sighed once more and squeezed Remus tighter before reaching out to snag Draco.

'And don't you go getting any ideas about this either. You can't possibly claim that we don't show our affection for you.'

Instantly Remus pulled back and turned to face Draco, snatching his hand.

'Merlin, Draco, I'm so sorry, I've been so selfish.'

'No, it's-'

'No, you mustn't think I felt this way because I don't care for you, rather I think I care for you far too much and it was easy for me to think Sirius did too and-'

'Calm down, old man.'

Remus fell silent as Draco kissed him.

'I know. I know what you meant, and you both should probably know that if I ever did do something to split you two up Harry would likely castrate me, so it's hardly on my agenda. Not that I would anyway, the way you love each other is too…good.'

Sirius smirked, Remus smiled, and Draco blushed. They embraced for a long moment before casting last-minute touch-up spells to deal with any stray tears. As soon as they were done they had to run into the main room to grab the invitation before it left without them.

The ceremony was beautiful. The late afternoon sun cast long pale shadows and flashed off the jewels in Hermione's hair. The flowing white robes she wore positively gleamed and almost floated around her. Ron had opted for a more modern dress with smart black dress robes. Harry had paid them both as a wedding gift. His own robes were similar to Ron's but less elegant, fitting for the best man and not the groom.

In the celebration that followed, he heard all about the ceremony. The tears of the Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger, the way Ron smiled, the way Hermione blushed. How lovingly they'd kissed and how beautiful they both looked. He had to be told because despite standing the closest to the couple save Dumbledore, who performed the ceremony, Harry had been utterly distracted by a man sitting in the third row from the back.

If Harry thought Severus looked good when he came for dinner it was nothing on how he looked now. The fine robes turned the somewhat underfed look into something long and lean. It promised firm muscles and smooth skin and an all-round gorgeous body. The man was beautiful.

Making his way through the crowd was as difficult as he expected though, and Arthur caught him well before he could make it to the corner where Severus was talking to Sebastian. He glumly followed Mr Weasley back to the small stage to make his promised speech, musing that it was probably lucky they'd gotten to him first.

When he was called on, he walked over to the centre and cast a mild charm to amplify his voice. Clearing his throat once, he glanced around to see Hermione smile and Ron give him a thumbs up.

'I met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger on the train to Hogwarts in first year. By the end of that year they had become my two closest and dearest friends and nothing makes me happier than seeing them here today. Things are happening, we all know it, but while there are people like them, who can love like they do, I somehow think we're going to be alright. May wedded life bring you every happiness as you cast your light on the rest of us. To Hermione and Ronald Weasley.'

'Hermione and Ronald Weasley,' the crowd echoed back.

They all raised their goblets in the toast, the mood a little solemn. Harry almost regretted what he'd said but when he glanced around everyone was nodding and he knew he'd been right. There was no point in pretending Voldemort wasn't back, wasn't planning his next attack but in many ways it made a wedding like this, so full of love, all the sweeter.

In moments the mood was thoroughly shattered by Fred and George and Harry was able to escape from the stage and finally make his way over to Severus. As soon as he was within arm's reach of the man, Harry grabbed him and clung to his chest. He felt Severus' arms wrap around him and he breathed in the man's scent.

'An impressive speech, Harry.'

'Merlin, I've missed you, Severus.'

Severus chuckled, Harry feeling it more than hearing it, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

'Then you shall have to come to my chambers tonight. We can reacquaint ourselves.'

Harry blushed even though he knew Severus didn't mean that. Merlin, even Remus and Sirius had gotten over it and given Draco what he wanted, but Harry wasn't surprised the man was holding back. He had more patience than Sirius could even dream of.

Eventually Harry pulled back to say hello to Sebastian. The man took one look at Harry's flushed cheeks and laughed.

'Aw Harry, you've been going flat out like a lizard drinking with this wedding lark. You're allowed to miss this old bugger.'

'Eloquent as always,' muttered Sirius.

'Oh shut up, Severus. Now, I think I spy a lovely young thing over there who could do with some good Aussie loving,' Sebastian clapped them both on the back and strode off.

Harry peered in the direction Sebastian was headed and frowned.

'If he heading for Tonks?'

'Presumably, unless he's interested in Molly.'

'But she's a…she.'

'Sebastian isn't picky, my dear, but don't worry. He's generous to a fault.'

'Oh. Good.'

Harry frowned for a moment, glad but a little annoyed at the reminder of how intimately Severus had known the man. Severus just chuckled and tipped Harry's chin up to plant a firm kiss on his lips.

'I can hear you thinking, Harry.'

'I should think you'd be glad.'

'Indeed.'

Harry laughed and took Severus' hand in his. Ignoring the man's groan, he started heading in to mingle with the crowd, dragging Severus behind him.

He saw Ron and Hermione first, pressing kisses to their cheeks.

'You both look great, and the service was brilliant.'

'Thanks for all your help, Harry,' said Hermione.

'Yeah, mate, you were the best,' said Ron.

Harry grinned and moved aside to let Severus speak.

'Salutations, Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley. I wish you all the felicity possible in your future together.'

'Thank you, professor,' said Hermione.

'And thanks for coming. You made Harry's day, I swear,' said Ron.

'Yes, he was hardly watching us during the ceremony,' added Hermione, even as Harry blushed and laughed.

Severus glanced at him and raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

'It isn't difficult to make Harry happy, I believe.'

'Then you won't have any trouble doing it, I expect.'

Harry flinched slightly. For all that Ron was grinning, he knew Severus could never have missed the slight threat. Luckily, the man simply met Ron's gaze.

'I intend to make it a priority of mine.'

'Good,' said Hermione. 'Maybe we'll be standing in each other's shoes sometime in the next few months.'

'I do not wish to ruin your day, but you and I both know that many things must change before that will be possible. Please do not allude to promises that I cannot hope to keep.'

Hermione stared at Severus for a long moment, something calculating in her gaze. Just when Harry thought he was going to have to do something drastic, she stepped forward and slowly pulled Severus into her arms.

'I know you'll do well by him. Thank you.'

Severus nodded as they pulled back before glancing down at Harry. Harry was finally able to relax when he saw Severus' face soften into that small smile he saved for his young lover. As Ron and Hermione watched, Harry grinned back before reaching out to clutch Severus' hand in his own. They bid Ron and Hermione goodbye and went to talk to Minerva and Albus.

'I really, really care about you, Severus.'

'I know. And I equally care for you, Harry.'

Harry nodded and squeezed Severus' hand a little tighter until they reached his two professors and he had to let go.

They mingled and talked with the guests they knew and nodded at the ones they didn't. By the time they were waving Ron and Hermione off as they were driven away in Mr Weasley's car, Severus was exhausted and Harry was almost delirious. An entire night where he could stand by Severus' side and present them as equals, friends, _lovers_. He was on cloud nine.


	20. Chapter 20

WARNING this chapter is essentially entirely intimacy of the bedroom variety. If this does not appeal, please skip this chapter.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

By the time they made it back to school, Harry was exhausted. He leant heavily on Severus for several steps until the man sighed and lifted Harry bridal style. Harry grumbled but wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and held on tight.

'Where's 'bastian?'

'He left with Tonks.'

'Wha?'

'He's gone to back to her place and probably won't emerge for a day or three.'

Harry nuzzled further into Severus' chest.

'So we'll be 'lone?'

'I will have you entirely at my mercy, yes,' murmured Severus as her unlocked his door.

Harry's eyes shot open as he registered what the man had said, but he hid his warming face in Severus' robes. Severus smirked, as he carried Harry up to the bedroom before laying him out on his back on the bed. He had to stifle a laugh when Harry bent one leg, trying to disguise his lap. Turning his back, Severus allowed a smile to flit across his face.

'Alright there, Harry?'

As he asked, he slid off his robe and was left standing in his underwear, but it was he who gasped when he felt sure hands toying with the elastic of his briefs.

'Oh I'm just fine thanks, Sev. How about you?'

'Fine.'

'Good. Let me know if that changes, yeah?'

Harry met Severus' eyes and the man nodded. Harry grinned for a second before he attacked. His lips crushed against Severus' and Severus gasped again at the feeling of skin on skin and when had Harry taken off his clothes? Harry clamped one hand on Severus' neck to hold him close and let the other roam freely, possessively over the man's behind. Severus just clutched at Harry's waist and held on.

Harry walked them back, sure, determined, until Severus fell back on the bed. Harry let the man fall away from him and gazed down. It was incredible. Seeing Severus Snape looking flushed and dishevelled and straining against his underpants and all for Harry, all _because_ of Harry. Harry smirked and clambered on top of him, settling his bottom on top of Severus' cock before claiming the man's mouth.

They were like that for some time, kissing and grinding and touching, until Harry pulled back and wriggled lower on Severus' body. When his face was level with the man's hips, he looked up and licked his lips. Severus' breath came harshly and his face grew more flushed with arousal, but just Harry was about to pull back the elastic, Severus grabbed at his hand.

'Wait.'

Harry froze at the tone before moving back up the bed to cuddle into Severus' side.

'What's wrong?'

Severus was silent, but Harry waited quietly, drawing swirling patterns on the skin of the man's stomach.

'I-I haven't-for some time…'

'Hey, calm down.'

Severus sucked a deep breath in and blew it out slowly.

'It has been quite some time, Harry.'

'That's okay.'

'But what if I-'

'All you have to do is lay back and enjoy it.'

'But-'

'Severus.'

Harry sat up to peer down at the man. Severus turned his head to the other side and closed his eyes.

'This is all new to you, right?'

'I-'

'No, I mean it going this way.'

'In my experience, the more attractive participant has little interest in the dick of one like me.'

'Well that's bullshit.'

Severus turned back to stare at Harry.

'What?'

'That's bullshit, Severus. Clearly those people didn't understand what sex is meant to be.'

'And you do?'

'Yeah. I do. Sex is about me making sure the person I am with is feeling as good as I can possibly make them. I am going to do everything in my power to make them feel fucking fantastic.'

'But-'

'And by virtue of that, in return, they are doing everything in their power to make sure I am having a great time. Get it? It's about giving pleasure, and from that, you should receive pleasure.'

Severus was quiet for quite some time.

'I must admit that is a new take on the situation.'

Harry chuckled.

'Then why don't we try it out?'

'I'm afraid the moment has passed-ohh…'

Severus broke off as Harry lay down and pressed his palm into his crotch. He grinned and continued massaging Severus through his pants, taking pleasure from every sound and twitch. When the man seemed a little more coherent, Harry grabbed one of his hands and placed it on his own cock. Severus started wanking him hesitantly so Harry placed his hand over the man's and move them together until Severus knew what Harry liked.

Eventually, Severus looked up from what he was doing to see Harry staring at him. He licked his lips once before leaning in to claim the boy's lips. Harry groaned and let Severus' take control, even rolling them a little so Severus was leaning over him. The angle was awkward and Harry knew he'd have a sore wrist, but when he got to watch the pleasure take over Severus' face above him, he knew it would be worth it.

The man was amazing. He arched as he came, throwing back his head and exposing his neck. Harry stroked him through the shocks until Severus collapsed back down onto his chest. They were still for a few long moments until Severus roused himself, planted a soft kiss on Harry's lips, and reached down to finish him off. When he was sure his hands had stopped shaking, Harry reached up to tuck Severus' hair behind his ears.

'Good?'

'Magnificent.'

'You were beautiful, you know.'

'Nothing could compare to you, my dear Harry.'

Harry smiled sleepily before grimacing as he felt a cleaning spell slide over him. Soon though, Severus was leaning back down and spooning up behind him. Harry sighed and clutched at the forearm Severus had laid over his chest, kissing each knuckle before going to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Severus woke up to an empty bed. He frowned at the mattress next to him as though it would spit Harry out, but to no avail. Just when he was contemplating rolling over and going back to sleep, Harry came out of the adjoining bathroom, naked except for the towel around his waist. Severus grinned and reached out to tug on one towel-covered hip until he held a towel in one hand and a naked Harry Potter in his other arm.

'You great brute,' grumbled Harry, even as he pressed against Severus' chest.

Severus chuckled before bring one palm down on Harry's naked bottom. Harry yelped and looked at Severus with eyes full of indignation.

'Sorry, my dear, it was my brutish side.'

'No orgasms for you then this morning, you meanie. '

Severus pretended to look shocked and Harry took the opportunity to stick his tongue in his open mouth. Severus rolled them onto their sides and they kissed slowly, sleepily. As Harry moved down to suck a spot on his neck, Severus sighed happily. He let his hands roam over Harry's body, utterly content in the boy's warmth. He was so relaxed he barely noticed when Harry pulled back and sat up.

'Severus.'

'Hmm?'

'Can we talk?'

Frowning, Severus pulled himself up to lean against the headboard next to Harry.

'What's wrong?'

'It's just, last night, when you said you weren't, you hadn't-'

'Ah. I had hoped this would not be a problem, however I understand that-'

Harry clapped a hand over Severus' mouth and stared at him.

'Merlin, Severus, don't jump to conclusions like that.'

'Mphh mmng.'

Harry chuckled and removed his hand.

'Is that not what you meant?'

'No, never. I just…you said Sebastian was generous right? And I know that you and he…so why hasn't anyone, for you?'

Severus was silent for a long while and Harry worried that he'd pushed too hard.

'Sebastian would have reciprocated. I simply never requested it.'

'Why not?'

'I…Many people had made certain I knew Sebastian would never desire me as I desired him. I did not wish to force him in case I lost him.'

'Oh.'

Harry turned and pulled Severus into his arms, tucking the taller man under his chin and pressing little kisses into his hair.

'Harry?'

'I'm so sorry, Severus. I wish I could fix it, but I can't and I'm so sorry.'

The man chuckled and kissed Harry's chest.

'You fix it every day, Harry.'

'Really?'

'Of course. Now quickly, breakfast, before I say something horribly sentimental and foolish.'

Harry leaned back to press a kiss to Severus' lips.

'You could never be foolish. You're too clever.'

Severus smiled before reaching up to flick Harry's nose.

'Well one of us has to be.'

Harry squawked but Severus was already on his feet and running out of the room, snatching up his robe. Harry chased after him, laughing. He didn't notice the silence until he ran into Severus' hard back. The man had frozen in the living room at the sight of Sirius, Remus, and Draco sitting primly on the couch. Severus had managed to pull his robe on before he reached the audience, but Harry skidded into the room still naked. Instantly Severus swept the boy to his chest and covered him with his own robe. He could feel the heat of Harry's cheeks on his chest and tried to calm the boy, stroking his hair and back.

'Severus-'

'Wait.'

Severus shot Sirius a look and retreated, bringing Harry with him. When he got them back in the bedroom, safely behind closed doors, Harry leapt away and dashed to the wardrobe. Severus watched for a moment as Harry threw clothes back and forth before tugging the boy back against him.

'Calm down, Harry. They barely saw anything.'

'But-'

'Calm _down_, Harry.'

'But Severus,' Harry pleaded. 'We were both naked. They'll think we were, you know, and they'll be mad and-'

'And you can tell them what happened and they will believe you.'

'Yeah right.'

'And even if they don't, they have no right to stop you from spending time with me in any form of dress you desire.'

'They'll find a way.'

'And if they try I will simply remind them that they have already deflowered my innocent Godson so they can hardly begrudge us the same pleasure.'

'But-'

'And this would be so much easier if you would stop arguing.'

Harry scowled but fell silent. Finally satisfied with his state of agitation, Severus collected some of Harry's clothes, and began to dress him. Harry blushed a little when Severus slid up his underpants and fidgeted when he buttoned his fly, but when Severus was finished, Harry smiled softly. Severus rolled his eyes and dressed himself quickly before the two headed back to their guests.

When they walked in, they were met with an odd sight. Sirius and Remus were standing against the wall while Draco perched in the middle of the couch, clearly sulking.

'What…happened here?'

Draco jerked his head up at Harry's words and rolled his eyes.

'You can imagine their reaction to your…antics,' he smirked at Harry's blush before frowning again. 'But apparently it's all because of your age. That you're just far too young for anything like sex, so I helpfully reminded them that you're two months older than me. Of course, I feel too young and innocent to be anywhere near them so they're over there until they realise that you and I are old enough to do what we want and love whom we choose.'

'Oh. Fair enough.'

Draco scooted over so Severus and Harry could sit on the couch. As soon as they had, Severus lifted Harry onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry blushed a little but tangled his fingers in Severus'.

'See Mr Black, Mr Lupin? If you pulled your head out of your arse, this sort of casual closeness is exactly what you could be enjoying. However, until then, we'll all have to enjoy a nice, cosy two foot distance.'

'Draco,' whined Sirius.

'Yes, my love?'

'Please.'

'You know what you have to say, old dog.'

Sirius frowned and grumbled and practically stomped his foot before he turned to Remus. Remus just shrugged and held out his hands, palms up. Sirius rolled his eyes before turning to Harry and Severus.

'I, we, are happy for you and….do I have to? …oh alright. We understand that you're both consenting adults and we respect that you will at some point have physical intimacy. Just…be careful with him, alright?'

Severus; face softened and he nodded at the two anxious men. When they had Severus' blessing, they turned eagerly to Draco. Severus barely had Harry off the sofa and out of the way when Draco nodded and Remus and Sirius tackled him. Eventually, Severus and Harry were comfortable on the armchair and Draco was trapped between Remus and Sirius.

'So why did you come to visit this morning?' asked Severus.

'It's Father.'

The room seemed to go cold.

'What's happened?' asked Severus.

'He contacted me. He told me…Sev, he told me to run. That's all he said. He appeared in Sirius and Remus' fireplace and just said run.'

'Draco, what exactly did he say?'

'Run Draco, run. He's coming.'


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

'Then it appears we are indeed on the brink of the second great wizarding war.'

The five men turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

'I'm sorry to intrude, but it appears I have come at a rather opportune time.'

'Do you have need of me, sir?'

'I'm afraid so, Severus. You know what you must do.'

Severus stood, trying to lift Harry off his lap, but Harry grabbed his arms.

'Wait, what's happening?'

'Harry-'

'Where are you going? What do you have to do?'

'Harry, listen.'

Severus pulled Harry to his chest and pressed his nose into his hair.

'I love you, Harry. Remember that I love you and I am on your side.'

Harry pulled back, wide eyes bright with tears, and he stared at Severus.

'You've never said it before.'

'I have felt it for some time now.'

Severus gasped and pressed a hand to his left arm.

'Severus, I…I love-'

Harry broke off as Severus disappeared. He turned to look at the others only to see Dumbledore pointing his wand at the space where Severus had stood. His mouth fell open, but before he could spew his outrage, the old man spoke.

'Give him something to come back for, Harry.'

Harry nodded dumbly, suddenly struck by the realisation that Severus may never return.

He couldn't say how long he stood there, one hand still reaching out for a man he may never see again. Time seemed to stop and fly past and it sounded like a cliché but suddenly Harry understood why it was so popular.

Suddenly he felt Sirius grab him and his body smacked into a bony chest.

'Harry, we have to go. You need to move, Harry, we need to go right now.'

'But-'

Before he could finish the world began to swirl around him until he landed in a strange room, still in Sirius' arms. He looked over to see Draco in a similar situation. Pulling away from Sirius, Harry staggered for a moment before collapsing into a chair. Sirius followed him and it wasn't until the man squatted and reached out to wipe his cheeks that Harry realised he was crying.

He sat in that daze until it was time for bed. He'd tried to ignore Remus and Sirius as they took floo calls and discussed what was happening but he knew Voldemort had been making demands. When he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, Harry got up and began to walk over to what he presumed was a bedroom. As he put his hand on the door, he felt a hand slip into his. Expecting Remus or Sirius, he was surprised to see a puffy-eyed Draco by his side. Harry nodded slowly and walked into the room. When he stripped to his pants and slipped under the covers, he felt Draco's body curl up around his own, his back to Draco's chest. Harry grabbed Draco's hands and squeezed them once.

'I…I know what it's like, Harry. Not like you do, but Merlin… I love him. I know how it hurts.'

Harry nodded before realising Draco couldn't see him.

'I…Thank you.'

'Just tell me if I can help at all, yeah? I know how scary it is.'

Harry was silent for quite some time, long enough that Draco thought he'd fallen asleep.

'You smell like him, you know? A bit, at least. It's the potions.'

Draco hummed quietly and nudged Harry's neck with his nose.

'Go to sleep. You'll have a big day tomorrow.'

When Harry woke, eyes itchy with unshed tears, Sirius and Remus had slipped into bed with them. Together, the three had formed a cocoon around Harry, encompassing him on all sides. Harry smiled at their slumbering faces, reaching out to touch a cheek here, a lock of hair there. He managed to slide out of bed without waking the others and searched until he found a bathroom. Under the scalding spray he made a decision.

It took Draco a while to realise anything was different when he woke up. He was being practically smothered by Remus and Sirius, but that was nothing new. Their suffocating habits had somehow, along the way, become endearing. It wasn't until he noticed the strange room he was in that he remembered why they were here. He frowned for a moment, when he couldn't see Harry but he soon heard the shower start and relaxed into the arms of his lovers.

Sirius and Remus had managed to rouse themselves by the time Harry was getting out of the shower. They had, admittedly, had a much later night than their two charges, but they didn't want to waste the morning. The three were sitting up in bed when Harry walked through the door in just his jeans.

'I'm going after Voldemort.'

'Harry-'

'No. Sirius, I can't leave him with that man.'

'I know, but-'

'I'm going to leave after breakfast.'

'But-'

'You can't change my mind, Draco.'

'Bloody hell, Harry! Let us speak would you?'

'What?'

'We're coming with you, pup,' said Remus.

'You-What?'

'You think we'd let you go after that bastard alone?' said Sirius.

'We're coming too,' said Draco.

'Oh.' Harry paused unsure how to continue. 'Let's eat then.'

They ate in silence and left as soon as they'd finished. Professor Dumbledore was surprised to see them back so soon, but one look at Harry had him nodding sagely.

'Where is he?'

'He is coming at noon to deliver a proclamation. Presumably it will contain more of his demands.'

'What sort of things is he demanding?' asked Draco.

'Money, secrets, fear. A number of things Tom holds dear.'

'And Harry.'

They turned to see Sebastian standing in the doorway to Dumbledore's office.

'What?' said Remus.

'He's asking for Harry. Weren't you going to mention that, Professor? Every single demand has finished with "and the boy". Where you planning on letting Harry go out there without knowing that?'

'Of course not, my dear boy. I was simply choosing the right time.'

'After he's killed Harry?' said Sirius.

'I was rather more inclined to wait until we had assemble the Order and were closer to facing Voldemort. I did not see the point in burdening such a young man with such knowledge.'

'Oh.'

'However it is true that I may have overlooked something and it may be best Harry knows. Regardless, he now know and that knowledge cannot be removed. Are you alright, Harry?'

Harry was still holding his wand in a deathly grip.

'I'm ready, sir. How soon can the Order get here?'

'Moments only, Harry, moments only.'

'And we can leave as soon as they're here?'

'Indeed.'

'Good.'

'But Harry? I must ask you to remember that I trust Severus completely. There is no question as to his loyalties.'

Harry felt his insides chill and frowned a little.

'I know that, sir. Why do you say that? What's going to happen out there?'

'Do you remember what Severus told you before he left?'

'Of course I do. He told me that he loves me and that he's on my side.'

'Good.'

'Why? Why is it good? Professor, what's going to happen?'

'Nothing you cannot handle, my boy. Just make sure you remember.'


	23. Chapter 23

WARNING: more torture/Voldemort stuff, more graphic than last time but still after the fact.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

The Order were quick to assemble when they heard Dumbledore's call. They gathered in the room of requirement, which grew to accommodate the growing numbers. Harry stood in the centre gazing around at people laughing and chatting. His friends and their families, his teachers, government officials, there was someone from everywhere but they all seemed so…relaxed. Harry couldn't understand it. Didn't they realise what was at stake?

He was so deep in thought he jumped when Voldemort's voice began to echo throughout the castle.

'Have you come to me, Harry Potter? I thought you'd be hiding behind Mummy's skirts for a while yet, although I concede you may find that somewhat…tricky.'

There was a pause as laughter sounded off the walls and then-

'But really, isn't letting people die for you your usual tactic? It has been ever so effective thus far.'

Before he realised it, Harry was moving. His feet took him out the door and right to where Voldemort was outside the doors to the Great Hall. Order members were right behind him, but Harry only had eyes for the tall man standing just to the left of Lord Voldemort. Unfortunately, Voldemort seemed to notice this too.

'Oh don't be silly, Harry. Of course my dear Ssseverus is in good health. My most trusted servant, of course I treat him well. Why he's been having it off with a…not entirely unattractive young man for the past three months now, on my orders.'

Suddenly Harry felt the need to breathe deeply, shallow breaths just weren't getting him enough oxygen. As he struggled, he glanced over to Severus. The man's cowl had slid back so their eyes met, but when Severus curled his lip and looked away Harry felt his insides freeze over.

'Something wrong, Harry Potter?'

Finally controlling himself, Harry straightened his shoulders and turned to stare straight into Voldemort's cold, red eyes.

'Nothing I don't plan on rectifying immediately.'

Voldemort frowned before shooting a stunning spell Harry's way. Still reeling, Harry barely managed to deflect it. As Voldemort and the Death Eaters raised their wands, Harry's chest heaved for air he gagged on. When he was sure he would be struck down by the first hex the cast, he felt the Order swell behind him. Almost a hundred witches and wizards dropped into attacking stances and raised their wands as they crept closer. A few moved past Harry, shielding him. He felt Dumbledore touch his shoulder and glanced up.

'You told me you could remember, my boy.'

'What?'

'Parting words should not be so lightly forgotten when one has gone to war.'

'Oh. _Oh_. Oh of course, I was-'

'Yes, now prepare yourself. The attack will begin presently, I believe.'

Harry turned at raised his wand, pointing it right at Voldemort's heart, but the man didn't look ready to attack. Instead he turned to Severus and crooked two fingers, beckoning. Severus strode over and dropped to his knees.

'My lord.'

'My dear Severus. I couldn't help overhearing a conversation just now and, as you know, our friend Harry Potter has trouble shielding his mind from…interested parties. Would you like to tell me what I'm thinking?'

'I wouldn't dare claim to know your mind, my lord.'

'Of course you wouldn't. I am thinking, dear Severus, that one of my most trusted, most faithful servants has…strayed from the fold. Do you know how that happened?'

'I couldn't say, my lord.'

The Order and Death Eaters were silent, transfixed by the scene playing out.

'This dearest of servants has been snatched from my breast by the wiles of an adolescent boy. Why, my dear Severus, if I had known you were desperate enough to enjoy Harry Potter's company in your bed, I would have procured you someone. I was under the distinct impression that you had the boy under your control, that he would be heartbroken when he realised your true alliances. Now, however it seems like you have been compromised over the taste of plump, young flesh. Was it good, Severus? Was the feel of him worth what is to come? I assure you, you'll have ample time to decide.'

With that, Voldemort grabbed Severus' wrist and disappeared, but not before they heard Severus screaming. The rest of the Death Eaters followed and soon the Order was staring at empty space.

'No…What just happened? No, that can't, no. No, no, no. That didn't happen. No.'

Harry had run over to where Severus had knelt before turning back to face the Order.

'Harry, we need to-'

'I need to kill him, Draco. You know what he'll do.'

'We don't know where he is, pup.'

'Sirius, please. Help me. Help him. He'll _die_ with him.'

Dumbledore walked forward to rest a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry turned into the old man's chest and tried to muffle his sobs.

By the time Harry had calmed himself enough to head back to the room of requirement, the Order had been busy. With a mixture of common locator spells and experimental magic, they were working to pinpoint Severus' location. Harry tried to help but Molly and Remus managed to argue him into bed. He slept the rest of the day away and was woken by a shriek in the pre-dawn light.

'What's happening?'

'Harry, Harry, we've found him,' cried Tonks.

'Is he…'

'He's still alive, or else we wouldn't have been able to track him down,' said Sebastian. 'And if I know that old bastard he'll be making everyone's life a bloody misery, wherever he is.'

Harry managed a weak chuckle before Dumbledore interrupted.

'We must move quickly, Harry. Voldemort may not linger in one place too long, not when he knows you will be on his heels.'

Before Harry finished nodding and grabbing his wand, Dumbledore gripped the boy's arm and apparated them to Severus' location. Most of the other Order members were close behind them. Harry strode forwards and flung open the doors.

The battle was quick, bloody, and entirely one-sided. Voldemort had stationed most of his men at other locations, acting as decoys. The strength of the Order brutally conquered his small guard, despite their talent. In the end, it was Harry facing down Voldemort himself, as it was always going to be.

'You have come, Harry Potter, as I knew you would, but were you quick enough?'

'I know he's not dead.'

'Oh, my dear boy. There are so many places between well and not dead, few of them pleasant. I should know.'

'Where is he?'

'Why? I won't let you reach him.'

'You won't be able to stop me.'

Voldemort smirked before leaping into action, sending hexes and curses flying at Harry. Harry ducked and dodged and weaved. He avoided as many spells as he could and cast shields to block the rest. Every chance he got, he shot a jinx or a hex at Voldemort, but he knew he wasn't making much headway. The Order was around him, helping cast shields and doing what they could on the offense, but their opponent was too strong.

It wasn't until Harry spotted a dank pile of robes bundled in one corner that the battle started to turn. With a growl, he strode forward until his wand was pressed into Voldemort's neck. Shields from the Order kept him safe and when he reached his destination, there was nothing Voldemort could do. Harry dug the wand in a little deeper, stretching the pale flesh.

'Rest in pieces, you bastard.'

Closing his eyes, Harry threw his hatred and anger and absolute terror into the pure, burning magic he shot into Voldemort's neck. The man screamed horribly before crumpling onto the ground. Before their eyes, he decayed into dust and the dust blew away. Harry wanted nothing more than to collapse as well, but he knew what he had to do. As the Order began to celebrate and confirm his death, Harry walked over to the pile of robes, only to have his fears confirmed.

The robes stank of piss, blood, and filth. They were slick with fluids that didn't bear thinking about. The top of a head poked out one end and bloody toes poked out the other. Harry gritted his teeth and bent down to pick Professor Snape up in his arms. As soon as they saw, Remus, Sirius, and Draco were at his side, touching his back and shoulders but not daring to try and remove Severus from his grasp. When a shaking, filthy hand snuck out of the cloth to grasp his shirt, Harry wanted to throw up or cry. Instead he managed to take Severus to Dumbledore and get them both a portkey back to Hogwarts.

There, Harry carried Severus to the hospital wing. He let Madame Pomfrey cast diagnostic spells and heal the broken bones and internal bleeding, but he stopped her from doing anything else. She grudgingly gave them a private room and let Harry lock the door.

Harry laid Severus out on the bed and stripped off his robes before he had to fight back tears again. The man hadn't been in Voldemort's possession for more that fifteen hours but he was a mess. There wasn't an inch of skin not littered with burns and abrasions. Swallowing back bile, Harry lifted his wand. After faltering for a moment, he cast a spell to regrow Severus' toenails and worked upwards from there.

It took hours and by the time Harry was spelling away a black eye and broken teeth, he was exhausted. With his last skerrick of energy, he conjured a warm cloth to smooth over the pink, freshly healed skin. When he was finally done, he stripped himself bare and climbed into the hospital bed. Pulling the covers up, he pressed the entire length of his body against his lover's, needing to feel that he was safe and close. Burying his nose in Severus' hair, Harry pressed a kiss to one ear.

'I fucking love you, you bastard. Don't you _ever_ do that to me again. I couldn't bloody bear it.'


	24. Chapter 24

All of the apologies for the lateness of this bit. I think we're on the home stretch now, but for this chapter a WARNING for intimacies of the bedroom variety.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

When they were eventually allowed to return to Severus' rooms, Harry insisted on slipping an arm around Severus' waist for the journey. Severus grumbled, but leaned heavily. When they arrived, Harry settled Severus in his armchair before he began darting about, fetching tea and biscuits and cushions and blankets and finally Severus snapped. He grabbed Harry on his twelfth pass and pulled the young man into his lap.

'Severus! Aren't I crushing you?'

'I have been adequately healed, I can handle your weight, I assure you.'

'But aren't you cold? I was going to fetch you a blanket, or some-'

'Harry, stop. What I need, what I really, truly desire right now, is for you to stay here with me. Right here in my lap, nice and close.'

'Oh.'

They were silent for some time. Harry leaned back on Severus' chest and let the older man run his fingers all over Harry's front. Soon enough though, he began to fidget.

'What now, you incorrigible boy?'

'I…'

Harry turned around, but when he caught Severus' gaze he flushed and fell silent.

'Out with it.'

'Can…Severus, I…Can we take this to the bedroom?'

'If-What?'

'Can we go to the bedroom? Please? I just want to-I want to feel you.'

'Oh.'

It was Severus' turn to colour.

'If you like.'

Harry grinned and jumped up before lifting Severus into his arms.

'Bloody hell, Harry. Warn a man, would you?'

Harry hummed in reply, pressing a kiss to Severus' forehead before hurrying into the bedroom. Harry laid Severus on the mattress before leaning down to press their lips together. While Severus was thoroughly distracted, Harry began opening the man's robes. He slid the fabric off the pale body beneath him and smiled. Severus blushed when Harry pulled back to look at him. He tried to cover himself but Harry snagged his wrists.

'Hey, let me look, yeah?'

'I-It is not-Harry…'

'You're lovely, you know that?'

'I am not l-'

Harry pinched Severus' hip.

'You're lovely.'

He stood back and stripped, throwing his robes on the ground. When he climbed on the bed and cocked his head, Severus shyly spread his thighs, giving Harry room to nestle in between. If Severus moaned a little at a naked body pressing against his so sweetly, it only made Harry grin. He kneaded Severus' pectorals for a moment before resting his head in the crook of his neck. After a moment, Severus lifted his hands to tentatively lie on Harry's back. When Harry sighed contentedly, Severus allowed them to rest a little more heavily.

'This is brilliant,' murmured Harry.

'I'm glad it meets your approval.'

'Mm, of course. And it's okay for you? Not too…?'

'I have experienced intimacy before, Harry. You needn't act like you are at risk of deflowering me.'

'But this is different,' Harry lifted himself onto his elbows. 'This isn't one of those one night things and this is isn't like with Sebastian. I _love_ you, Severus. Properly love you.'

'I'd hate for it to be improper, considering you're sitting so comfortably between my legs.'

'Never improper for you, my love.'

Severus smiled a little shyly. Harry kissed him before laying his head back down.

Despite his adequate healing, Severus tired easily. He soon fell asleep to the beat of Harry's heart, safe and warm against his body. Harry smiled when he heard a light snore and let himself drift off as well.

This time, when Sirius, Remus, and Draco stumbled upon Harry and Severus in their birthday suits, they managed a smile. Remus fetched a blanket to tuck them in, Sirius cast a gentle warming charm, and Draco stroked their hair, pressing a kiss to each sleep-smoothed forehead.

'I suppose, if I was pressed, I might say that Severus isn't the absolute worst thing to happen to Harry,' said Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes but Draco kissed Sirius.

'About bloody time,' he whispered, before ushering the two men out the door. In Severus' living area, Tonks and Sebastian were waiting anxiously. As soon as the trio walked in, they leapt to their feet.

'Well? Is he okay? Did Harry manage to save him?'

'He's fine,' said Remus, laying a calming hand on Sebastian's arm.

'He looks pretty damn peachy, actually,' drawled Draco.

Sebastian turned on the young man with a confused frown before his grin turned lewd.

'That sly dog.'

'It would appear so.'

'That is my Godson you're leering over,' snapped Sirius.

Draco threw up his hands and rounded on the group.

'You, honestly, all of _you_ need to realise that you are just as bad as each other. You, Remus, Severus, even Sebastian are all dating people who might be considered way too young for you. Severus is doing nothing worse than any of you. It's probably better. Bloody hell, Harry's a damn sight more mature than me and a damn sight more deserving of being looked after now and again so just back off. I know sometimes it's well-meaning or a joke, but just back off. Please. I've never seen Severus this happy before. Ever. Don't ruin it for him.'

'Why thank you, Draco.'

The group turned to see the two standing in the doorway in dressing gowns. Harry had one arm around Severus and the man was angling towards him. As they entered the room, it became more obvious how heavily Severus was relying on Harry but that didn't stop Draco from running at him. Harry relinquished his hold and let Severus lean on Draco. As Draco led him over to the couch, Sirius and Remus snagged Harry in their arms.

'I'm so proud of you, pup.'

'So, so proud.'

Harry grinned before heading back over to where Severus sat. The group settled in and were silent until Draco spoke.

'Well, what happens now?'

'What do you mean?' asked Sirius.

'What do we do now? He's gone, so what do we do?'

'We live our lives,' said Harry. 'We live them the way we were always meant to.'

'Doesn't sound too unbearable,' muttered Severus.

Harry turned a shot him a smile. It was briefly returned before Severus let his head drop onto Harry's shoulder.

'I think we might have outstayed our welcome, lads,' said Sebastian.

'Will you be staying in town?' asked Sirius.

'Nah, this beautiful woman has agreed to let me take her back home.'

'Really?'

'Yeah,' said Tonks. 'I've always wanted to see the world, why not start with a giant island in the middle of nowhere?'

'You mean my beautiful homeland?'

'You keep telling yourself that, buddy. You have rats the size of small dogs.'

Tonks darted out the door with Sebastian hot on her heals. They could all hear him shouting after her.

'They're wallabies!'

When they'd finished laughing, Sirius spoke.

'We'll be staying.'

'Good,' said Harry, 'But I hope you don't mean right here, because I have to get Severus to bed, I think.'

'Sleep tight, Harry.'

'We'll see you when you're both feeling better.'

'You did well, pup.'

Harry grinned and saw them out before returning to Severus' side.

Once again, he lifted the man into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.


	25. Chapter 25

This is the final chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed it as much as me. Thank you!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

It took a month before Severus could go a whole day without a nap. Sirius stayed at Hogwarts so the two could share the class-load for the remainder of the year. Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron managed to finish their schooling and sit their NEWTs. Ron was accepted into the Auror training program with a full scholarship. Hermione was still sorting through all the offers she had received. Draco was enjoying the freedom of his parents' incarceration. For all that Lucius' last warning was helpful, he and Narcissa had been on the side of the dark for too long. Sirius and Remus had proposed to their young lover and there was another wedding on the horizon. Everything had come together.

'Where have you put my quill?' Severus called.

'I didn't touch it,' Harry shouted from the other room.

'Well you must have, it isn't here now.'

'I told you I bloody didn't. Are you sure your nose isn't obscuring your view of the desk?'

'Fuck you.'

Severus could hear stomping coming down the hall and then Harry's face appeared in the doorway.

'Eloquent as always, Snape.'

'I was merely pandering to your inability to comprehend words longer than two syllables.'

'Wanker.'

'Idiot.'

Harry curled his lip before pushing past Severus to get to the door. He was dressing in his mint green apprentice robes and was running late for training at the hospital. As he passed, Severus snagged his sleeve.

'Where are you going?'

'Training. I told you I stared early on Fridays now, or have you forgotten already, old man?'

'Childish as ever, Potter. Aren't _you_ forgetting something?'

Harry frowned for a moment before rolling his eyes. With a quick sigh he leaned up on his toes and pressed his lips to Severus'. As soon as he was close enough, Severus snaked his arms around Harry's waist and pulled their bodies together.

'Stay safe.'

'Love you.'

'I love you, too.'

After Harry was gone, Severus went about tidying up the kitchen before he began to brew. After about two hours he was unsurprised to receive an owl from Harry.

_Severus,_

_I'm sorry about this morning. I bloody hate these early starts especially with how often they make me stay late. I hardly see you and when I do I'm so snappy we always fight. I mean, it's not all on me, you could occasionally try and have a little consideration Mr. I-Work-From-Home-Three-Days-A-Week, but I don't help the matter._

_I love you. You know that, right? I fucking love you. And I hate when we fight even though I know we always will. We're both far too short-tempered, full of spit and vinegar as Hermione's grandmother would say, but I'd rather have it out with you every morning than have everything come so easily with someone else. You're the only one for me, you big git. Sorry again._

_All my love, always,_

_Harry. _

Severus smiled when he read the letter. As always, he read it twice, folded it once and tucked it into a locked chest he kept in his potions lab. He had quite a collection, but he didn't mind. For all they represented how often he and Harry fought, they were a balm for his anxieties whenever Harry met yet another handsome young man or had to politely decline yet another suitor. Harry would always tell him, Severus would laugh and then, that night, Severus would go down to his lab and read through the notes, reminding himself that Harry loved him, wanted him. He had never told Harry and the younger man had never asked, but Severus was sure he knew.

When he'd finished his little ritual, Severus jotted down his own note.

_Harry,_

_I am equally sorry. Try to come home early today, I promise to make it worth your while._

_S_

He smirked before turning back to his potion, he had a few hours before he would need to prepare.

By the time Harry managed to get home, Severus had been in position for almost an hour and was growing restless. When he heard the floo crackle, he smoothed down his dress robes and tucked his hair behind his ear. Harry walked into their bedroom, scanned it, and spotted Severus. His hands rose to his mouth.

'Severus?'

'Harry.'

'What are you-'

'Harry Potter, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?'

'Your…husband?'

Severus nodded and held out the ring. Harry took a step closer, still not within reach, and frowned.

'Really? You want to marry me?'

Severus rolled his eyes and got off his knee. As he strode towards the slightly stunned young man, he pulled the simple ring from the box. When his chest touched Harry's, he continued walking, pushing them both up against the door.

'Sev-'

Severus leaned down and claimed Harry's mouth with his own. Harry relaxed into the familiar motions and barely noticed when Severus slid the ring onto his finger. It wasn't until they pulled back that Harry looked down.

'You really want to?'

'Do you?'

'Of course.'

'Then we are of an agreement.'

Harry grinned for a moment before his smile turned sly. He straightened his spine and began pushing Severus back onto the bed. A quick spell took care of their clothes and Harry settled naturally between Severus' parted legs. They kissed and petted and slowly, sweetly made love.

As Severus drew Harry into his body time and time again Harry thought he might finally know what love was. When he watched that proud, fragile man come to pieces under his hands, Harry thought he knew how lust felt. But when he saw those dark eyes, swimming with tears borne of too much sensation, gaze up at him, imploring that he put Severus back together again, Harry was sure he knew what trust was.

They lay together, in the afterglow. After a long moment, when they started sticking together, Harry clambered to the edge of the mattress and grabbed his wand. He cast a cleaning charm, kissed Severus and moved over to his side of the bed. He knew Severus didn't like the heat and stuffiness of trying to fall asleep cuddled together, although they would invariably wake up that way.

Almost as soon as he was settled, Severus scooted over, resting his back against Harry's chest. When he was comfortable, Severus reached back for one of Harry's hands and drew it over his chest.

'Severus, are you-'

'Just for tonight, Harry.'

Harry smiled and kissed Severus' nape before burying his nose in the fine hairs there. As he dozed off, he felt Severus lift his left hand and kiss the ring.

'I love you, Harry.'

'Love you, Sev'rus.'


End file.
